Blood-Dimension
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: Uni loves Nepgear, and Nepgear reciprocates that same affection. However, it seems Nepgear has been talking to someone online, and strangely drops whatever she's doing, in order to chat with this person. Uni want's to know who it is, but Nepgear won't let anyone know who it is, even Neptune. Is it a short secret? Could it be malicious? Read to find out in this multi-chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

"Yamate! No! I don't want this!"

"Oh, really? Too bad! I'll just keep going! Unless you tell me how good you feel inside?! I know you've been craving this for so long now!"

Her curves were being felt up, as she could feel something wriggling inside her. She didn't want to admit it, but it was known, that she had become submissive, and was willing to do anything to stay in this situation.

"Please, let me go! I don't want my first time taken away like this!"

"Too bad!"

Charging up for one more thrust, it went in all the way.

"UWAHH!"

"AH!"

"Oh, it was just a dream. Phew, thank goodness!"

"Uh, Uni?"

"Yes, Noire?"

"What kind of dream, did you have?"

"I-it was nothing! Absolutely nothing, of importance!"

"Was it a ~ _wet_ ~ dream?" Sneering down on her younger sister, she was in the mood for some teasing.

"No! O-of course not!"

"Alright, well, I've got work to do, and since this is your day off, you can go on ahead, and play with the other candidates."

Uni smiled, and left off for a cheerful run towards Planeptune, knowing that Rom, and Ram, won't be allowed to go outside Lowee, because of Blanc's protectiveness. She wanted to meet this special friend of hers, all she wanted to do, was confess her love for that special someone. Her name was Nepgear, someone who is always, interested in tinkering with technology, and is seen to be highly praised for the way she evens out the work, while, her older sister, Neptune, has always been lazy, never doing anything, to help her nation grow.

 _ **...Meanwhile...**_

While Neptune was just playing games on her retro X-station (PS1), straight from Lastation, she started playing, "Vandal Hearts," a game all too mature, for someone who looks like a kid. Her kid sister, is more developed, and, she may be younger, but parts of her seem to arouse, Lastation's CPU Candidate, Uni.

"Heya, Nepgear!"

"Yes, big sis?"

"When's breakfast going to be ready?"

"Soon! I prepared some bacon, and a peanut butter sandwich!"

"Yay! Your cooking is amazing, Nepgear!"

Happily stirring up some bacon, her sailor dress swayed left to right, and who was the person noticing this? It was Uni.

"Oh, this thing always comes off, in the morning. Neptune! Could you do the laundry more appropriately, please... My bra seems to be come off a lot."

 **'Oh... My... Gosh!'** Uni's nose started to bleed heavily, she's never seen, her bra slip up. It looked immensely hot to her, and she couldn't hold in this sudden urge...

' **I... Have to... knock...'**

 **-Slam!-**

The door flown open right away, and Nepgear was at the door. Uni was shocked at what she had saw. Nepgear was wearing an apron while cooking, and she had looked adorable.

"Hi, Uni! Whatcha been up to?"

"O-oh, nothing, I just came to visit, I wanted to-" Before saying anything else, she was cut off, by Nepgear.

"Oh, you missed me? I'm so glad I'm being noticed!"

"A-a-are you stupid?! I just wanted to go out training with you is all!" Nothing more! Nothing less!"

"Oh, Uni... That hurts, I really do like you..." Nepgear told her, inching up to her, face to face.

Uni was taken aback, did she just say she liked her? She didn't want to take it the wrong way, but she couldn't possibly handle it, confessing her feelings for Nepgear.

"Hey Noire's kid sister, Uni! Nepgear! Come, and eat some bacon with me!"

"Coming, big sis! Uni, why don't you stay a little longer? I made too much bacon, and sandwiches."

"Hrrm... I don't know..," Uni had one foot over the other, and was thinking slowly to herself, trying to distance herself from Nepgear. Her heart ached every time she tried to think of a way to confess, or to distance herself.

"Could it be that you don't want to..?" The young purple-haired girl, was sad, she looked so cute in Uni's eyes.

 **'Oh my, she's staring at me with such.., Beautiful eyes, I want her so badly, right now.'**

"YES! I'll stay!"

Nepgear was surprised at her sudden response, almost as if Uni longed for her, and also being embraced by her, tightly. Uni, noticing what she was doing, tried to make some personal space between the two.

"Nepgear, I'm-"

" **Don't."**

Uni was surprised, she was being held tight closely, her heart beating like crazy, and then... She decided now would be the time.

"I l-"

"HEEYYYY! Bacon doesn't last forever you know!"

"Come on, Uni! Let's go, and eat already!"

Taken inside, they all enjoyed their meals, and ate away.

 **'I can't handle Neptune, eating all that bacon, like she's some sort of a glutton, more so, when she's eating with her mouth open.'**

 **Looking to my left, I noticed Nepgear had bags around her eyes, and wrinkles around her skin overall, has Neptune been so lazy, that Nepgear had to put up with all-nighters?**

"Neptune, how dare you make Nepgear work so much!? Couldn't you stop being so selfish for once?!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Uni? Me and Nepgear always finish on time, if I get any lazier than I am now, I'll just have Nepgear do the rest!"

"You're such a free-loading skank! How dare you do that to my best friend you terrible excuse of a sister?!"

"Uni.., Stop, Neptune, and I have worked hard enough, she doesn't slack off as much as you think she does, okay?"

"Nepgear.., Uni, I'm sorry if you think I would do such a thing to her, but I truly haven't pawned all my work on her..."

"Then why the hell does she have bags on her eyes? And she's even wrinkling too!"

"Nepgear! Could it be that online person again?"

"Online person? Who is it Nepgear?! Spill it?"

"Online person? Neptune, how long have you been up for?!"

"Eh, couple of weeks without sleep, really, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I know what you do in your spare time... You contemplate how to organize a date with Uni!"

Uni was taken by surprise, "Really?!"

"Oh yes, you see, I-I've been meaning to ask you to come along with me on a d-d-date, Uni, but I was too-"

"Sure! I'd love to- I mean, of course, it would go against both Planeptune, and Lastation, if we didn't talk to each other anymore... But, please I would never do anything to hurt you, Nepgear! I've only been caring about you..."

"Alright, it's fine, let's go Uni! We can go to the nearest arcade, we have an all-day pass, and we can even eat all out!"

Going out the door, they had forgotten the sudden argument they had, and they held each other in one another's arms, hoping that the other one would never let go,as they stared passionately towards the other.

"Histy! I need your help!"

The little blonde girl on an open book, had come towards Neptune, and wondered what was the situation.

"What is it, Neptune? Is there something you need?"

"Check Nepgear's history, I'm pretty sure that it won't matter whether it's deleted or not, but anything suspicious."

"Alright, got it."

 **'Neptune had never sounded so serious before, I wonder, why is she so serious all of a sudden?'**

… _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **'It's a good thing Neptune, and Uni, aren't on to me now, wouldn't want them to know who I've been talking to now, huh?'**

"Uni? Do you think of us, as a couple?"

"Ye- No! Why should I think that?"

"We are holding hands, you know, and you've become pretty clingy to me since we came here. I thought it'd be nice to become more than friends!"

"Nepgear, I have to say something."

"Really? What is it?"

"I-I-I," looking over to the nearest object, she made her next move.

"I- What, Uni?"

"I want to play some games with you, of course!"

Heading over to the nearest arcade station, the two girls, started playing Street Fighter, and decided over who would play who.

"I'm going with the strong, and blonde, Ken, Nepgear, who are you choosing?"

"Chun-Li, you won't match up to her kicks! Just watch!"

As the fight went on, they both traded punches, and kicks, within the game, and Uni took a glance at Nepgear, for a second. That glance turned into an awe, and then into stare, as she presses the buttons on the arcade game, while staring at Nepgear. She was smiling, and her sailor uniform swayed left to right, her long violet hair shone, in the sun.

"Alright, time for my special move!"

Releasing a flurry of kicks, Ken went down, dramatically, and slowly at first, then afterwards, was defeated.

"Woo hoo! I won! Uni, that was fun!"

"What? Oh... Yeah, that was great."

"What's wrong? Was I going in too hard?"

all the guys, nearby laughed, there weren't that many in Gamindustri, but when there were, a lot of them are usually obnoxious.

"Let's go to a restaurant, Uni! I'm hungry for some meat- HMMPHH!"

Uni had closed her mouth, but was too late, as the guys were cracking up on the floor.

Bringing Nepgear, with her, they wen to, Planeptune's, famed restaurant, "Nephenomales," known for its delicacy, and video game themed dining, it may be Gamindustri's, number one restaurant.

"Table for two please," asking the waitress, kindly, she smiled at them, and led them to their table.

"What are the drinks?"

"I'll have a Nep Dew, please."

"And you, young tsundere?"

"I'll have some Nepsi," Right away then, please order whatever you like."

As the waiter had given them their drinks, he went back to the kitchen, to file the orders, leaving out a frustrated Uni.

"What the hell makes him think, that I'm a tsundere, he has no proof!"

"It's actually obvious, that you are a tsundere-"

"HOW?!"

"Well, the way you react, for one, and two, you way you deny anything, and possibly everything, that confers to our, "Date," and anyone mentioning it."

"Hmph! Such a smart ass."

Nepgear, and Uni ate their meals, roasted chicken, with nepotatoes, and thick Neptunian curry. As they finished, Nepgear had paid, and left them a tip.

"You, know I could have paid."

"No, no, you came to Planeptune, it's only natural that I'm paying for the both of us since.., you are special to me."

They both held tight to each other, walking forward, and they had stayed silent, with Nepgear, on Uni's shoulder, and their hands were softening each other around the waist.

"Uni?"

"Yes?"

"Would you... Like to..."

"Oh, spit it out already!"

"Want to sleep over for the night?"

"Sure! I-I mean, (clears throat), I'll have to ask Noire first, and if she says, yes, then _,_ _maybe_."

Entering their home, Planeptune's tower, Nepgear ran over towards Neptune, "Big sis! Can I sleep together with Uni?"

"OOH! A sleepover, sound like fun!"

"Can I? Can I?"

"Yes, please go ahead!"

Leaving the room, Nepgear ran out to Uni to see Noire's reaction. Suddenly, Neptune called onto Histoire...

"Anything on Nepgear?"

"Nope, I think she's in the clear."

"Hmm."

 _ **...Meanwhile...**_

"So, sis, is that a yes?"

Sighing, Noire voiced her acknowledgment, "Yes, it is, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow so be sure to be well rested, and remember... _No funny business..._ "

"Alright, I get it, I get it."

Hanging up, Nepgear had come, jumping with excitement all around her.

"So? What did she say?"

"She said yes, you?"

"Neptune said yes, as well!"

"Alright!"

The two were already tired, and decided to eat and then go to bed, sleeping in the same room, under the same covers, they looked at each other with content faces, and smiled at one another. Their faces were crimson red, as they were in their sleeping attire.

"I love you, Nepgear."

"I love you too, Uni."

The two maidens in bed kissed away their stress, and terrible pastimes, and entered the world filled with ecstasy, as they locked lips, on the bed, and cuddled each other under the covers. Uni was the first to make a bold move, as she felt Nepgear under her clothes, and thrusted towards her.

"Uni.., You're being too rough..."

Ignoring her complaints, she placed herself on top, and lifted up Nepgear's legs, "W-what are you doing?! This is embarrassing!"

Nepgear was now under Uni, placed her hands on both sides, of Nepgear's waist, and her legs are now around Uni's waist, holding her close.

"I don't give a shit. I'm going to feast on you Nepgear, and you ARE going to indulge into this as much as I am!"

Lifting up her legs, she tightened her grip on her, and her hands had reached underneath Nepgear's clothes, and grabbed her breasts.

"Nepgear.., I'm sorry, I don't have a penis..."

"Why do you say that now, Uni?"

"It's because today, I didn't feel good at all. There so many people that said our relationship isn't possible because neither of us are guys, and one of our virginities will be taken if we do just this. I didn't want to think about this, I just wanted to feel good with you, I wanted to love you, but..."

Nepgear held her hand to Uni's cheek, and comforted her.

"It's fine, it's going to be just alright, same-sex marriage is allowed in Gamindustri, and don't worry, we outlive those numb skulls, and we can just, live happy with each other."

"Really?" Her face was now full of tears, first with rejections, then with guilt, and now with joy, she came close to Nepgear, and nuzzled her nose with hers, awaiting her answer.

"Yes, I know it! We can live happy with each other, even if everyone else is gone, I'll still find a way."

"What do you do that, out of?"

"Love, I'll find a way to connect the two of us, then we won't worry about being taken from others! Let's live a great life together, Uni!"

"N-Nepgear!"

The position was still the same, Uni, on top of Nepgear, and now Nepgear, and Uni had kissed again passionately, and stayed in that position until, next morning. The two goddesses would live great lives without interruption, and their most-known friends would come, visit, and enjoy themselves with others, as they slept their stress away, and in the coming days, marriage would ensue.

 _ **The End**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Or is it?**_

 _Net:_

Computer: _Hello!_

Nepgear looked up, and saw she had received a message. Using her N-Gear, she managed to keep it down, so that Uni, or anyone else would stay asleep. Nepgear typed vigorously, waited for this person to reply.

Nepgear: _Where have you been? I don't need to bring it out, do I?_

Unknown: _I'm sorry, but I will always love you._

Nepgear: _I could say the same, and never forget it._

Unknown: _I left a present for you, Nepgear, take care of it well._

Nepgear: _What is this?_

Moving her mouse to the attachment, she got a new program.., "_ Capture?"

Nepgear: _What does this do?_

Unknown: _When the time comes, everything should be well explained. Farewell..._

Logging off, Nepgear looked down on Uni, "When the time comes, we may split apart..."

"Be ready for that Uni, war may come sooner than expected."

 **What is Nepgear's secret?**

 **Who is this person she was talking too?**

 **What war could be occurring at this moment? What cause?**

 **What was in that attachment?**

 **And most importantly...**

 ** _Will Uni's love for Nepgear help the two of them, or even the whole world of Gamindustri, stay in peace? Or will it fall from chaos out of war?_**

 **Find out next time.**


	2. A New Character (Contestant?)!

_**(Sometime in the future)**_

"I have this sickness, that no matter what medication I take, it's only proven to be incurable. A sickness, called love, without love, what am I? How do I feel? Why do I change when I feel it? The person in front of me, is she someone I love?"

 _ **(Present)**_

"HAHAHA! You can't catch me!"

"Get back here, damn it!"

While Uni, and the rest of the of the goddesses, and their sisters, were sleeping, Noire, had trouble with a... Certain... Criminal.

"Nuh-uh-UH! You gotta get me first, no one in this nation can run as fast as I can!"

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

 **'Who is this guy? His legs are like magnets, wearing a cape, thinking he's a superhero, and what's more is that he has a bionic arm, yet he has this weird sense of justice, and always wears a helmet? Not to mention, that attitude of his, but the worse part is... What the hell, kind of criminal steals cheap bread for 90% off anyway?**

The criminal, had ran sideways, on a rocky mountain, his toned legs sticking to the surface, as he ran at an angle, and then catching Noire off in her HDD form...

"Take this!"

Jumping off the ledge to catch a clear hit on Noire, he attempted to do a full roundhouse on Noire!

"Oh no!"

"HOOOOO- what?!"

Noire sidestepped easily, "Just kidding!"

His leg instead landed on a pitfall, and was stuck immediately.

"Aw. This isn't good..."

"NOW..."

"Shit."

"Who are you? Why did you steal cheap bread?"

"I don't have money? Just broke, okay?"

"What the hell's up with this helmet, then? Couldn't have been cheap."

"I was born this way."

"Really? I could NEVER have guessed that!"

"Or rather, "Created," because I am the one! The only! True prodigy of justice! That is why all of evil shall be purged, and hungry, poor families shall be justified with new meals brought to their homes everyday! I am the bringer of all that is good! Justice shall prevail! Good shall sweep out the dark forces! Of! A! Hungry! Stomach!"

 **~Smack~**

"OW! What the heck was that for?"

"You... Remind me of a certain gay robot,or trans, for that- NEVER MIND! He was just stalking me! And since you look like him, I can't help it!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, but, could you just let me off the hook, missy?"

"No."

 _ **...The Next Morning...**_

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shines upon the two girls, and Uni still grasped Nepgear tight, and opened her eyes.

"Morning! Nep- GEAR?!"

She wasn't where she was lat night, she had been holding tight to a mere body pillow.

"Okay, okay, Nepgear! What kind of sick joke is this?"

Mumbling to herself, "Don't tell me I've been kissing, a body pillow for the whole night, and not Nepgear's bare breasts... Aww."

She then heard sloshing noises around her, and then looked onto Nepgear's computer.

"OOH! ~I wonder what they're doing~"

Uni may have been young, but she knows enough, "adult stuff," to see what's going on here. On the computer screen, was a man, and a woman, however she couldn't make the images...

"Wait a minute... I can't see who, or what they look like?"

She could only see make out the blue figures, with yellow outlines. The woman was being violated from behind, and the man had thrusted forward all the way. Uni could only make out the body parts, but everything else was just blue, with yellow outlines.

"I don't know why, but I feel like suddenly putting my finger in there..."

What Uni hadn't noticed was that Nepgear, had filmed her, and wanted to see where this was going.

"Oh... Yes... Keep going!"

Nepgear had a peeping fetish, and decided to just record Uni fondle her womanhood. One hand was on her N-Gear, while the other was within her underwear, constantly fondling herself as well.

Uni sat down on the chair, unbeknownst to her of the timid, purple-haired girl recording her very reaction, and stimulating herself. Uni watched closely, as the couple were done tongue-tying with one another...

"Please make love to me! Darling!"

"Yes, dear!"

The man held the woman up, and then laying her down, on the bed, "I love you." The man proceeded to lick out her womanhood, and she had moaned uncontrollably.

"Darling! There's people next door! What if they hear us!"

"I... I.. I couldn't care less. Let them hear how much of a slut you are in bed."

The male had decided to grab her leg, and put it over his shoulder, as he continued to thrust repeatedly, again, and again.

"Oh, I'm getting so wet over this, where's Nepgear? I need to do this-"

" **With me?** "

Uni fell off her chair, plopped on the floor, her underwear showing.

"Nepgear! Don't scare me like that... Why is there porn-"

"Shh. Baby blue... That's a nice color."

"What's a nice color?"

"Your panties," pulling her skirt up, she put her head in, taking her tongue out, and strung her up and down.

"Nepgear! Don't... It's embarrassing..."

"I'm going to quote you on this, 'I.. Don't.. Care!' Now, don't tell me what to do, Unisy. I'll ravish you,, I'll stick out my fingers like this..."

Making a scissor with her fingers, she put two fingers together, the middle being stretched, and forced it fast into Uni.

"AHH! No.., Don't! Ah! Uh! Uh!" She cried out her moans, she couldn't help it, as Nepgear's fingers made her womanhood wider, and easily slipped in.

"Now, let me lick that fresh... Strawberry of yours.."

"NOO!"

Uni was in no position to try and resist, her pleasure levels, were off the charts. Nepgear stuck her tongue in, but she was only doing one thing at a time until now...

"Uni, let's continue making love to each other! I want to be felt up!"

"I would do that.., BUT YOUR TONGUE HAS ME KEPT DOWN."

"I couldn't care any less, time for the main course!"

Nepgear, turned Uni around, and her hands on her hair, she pulled the little girls twin tails, while looking at her underneath, as she tasted her inside, and thrusting her over and over. Her rear-end struck out, and Nepgear being the dominate one for the morning, decided to thrust her back, and forth, as she kept a piston going, that was her tongue.

"Nepgear.. Don't stop..."

"I wasn't going to anyway."

Saying that she delved deeper, her nose poked right onto Uni's anal hole, as she took her time to ~smell~ the aroma around this area, while thrusting out her tongue, had drove Uni crazy.

"Come on, Uni, push your hips back, I want to feel it right on my ~motherhood.~"

"No, stop. Neptune might hear us."

 **~Slap~**

 **~Caress~**

"You'd think I would care? No, like I said, I'll ravage you, **~Slap~** I'll touch you all over, **~Slap~** and hell, I'll even get the chance to take your most prized virginity, if I can. Hehe."

 **'She keeps slapping my butt, it feels so good, but I can't let her take me like this, and she does with such a ~soft~ voice.'**

"All right, time for the main course!"

Nepgear had just bit onto Uni's underwear, and pulled it slowly...

"NEPGEAR! UNI! We have a mission for you two!"

She stayed under the desk, but looked behind her, as Neptune appeared before her, Uni's ripped underwear in her mouth.

"N-N-Nepgear!? WH-What's that in your mouth?!"

"It's nothing..,"

Uni felt embarrassed, and letting go of Nepgear, she sat down, and crawled into a ball covering her revealed parts.

"Nepgear, you dummy. And you, Neptune..."

"What did I do?"

"Don't you ever knock, before you barge into someone's room!" Uni was flailing her arms about, and a vein popped on her her neck.

"But she's my sister... I don't usually need to knock."

"What if she's changing?"

"Then, I'll just douse cold water!"

Whispering to herself, Uni cursed her out, "Hmph, so immature."

"Anyway, Nepgear, Histoire, has signed out an urgent mission for you! There has been a few citizens spotted with some monsters, ready yourself up and come with me!"

"Right, big sis!"

Neptune getting out her sword, headed out, while Nepgear, got her saber, and dressed up as well.

"I'm coming too!"

"But, what about Lastation-"

"My wife comes first."

They came towards one another, and held each the others lower waists, and hugged. Looking directly at the other girl's face, they passionately kissed, and move their heads, accordingly. Not being able to get enough of the others embrace. Nepgear looked at her, and Uni looked back, and stopped. Instead of going with the flow, they decided to get ready, with Uni grabbing her rifle, the trio all underwent HDD form, and went out to fight the monsters. Flying above, a large forest, there was bound to be dangerous monsters about.

"There! I see one!"

Uni held her rifle close to her shoulder aiming for the head...

"Help me! I don't wanna die!"

 **'It's one of those jerks! Ugh! Do I have to help him?'**

"Uni! Shoot already!"

"Fine."

The desert worm had taken a shot on it's head, and the guy was saved.

"Thank you! Please help my friends."

Neptune, and Nepgear nodded, and headed out, while Uni was going to as well, until he came up to her.

"Your one of those girls that was on a date yesterday, I presume?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I-I."

"Just say it! I don't got all day!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No. It's fine, people joke around all the time, it's honestly all right."

"Please, I'll be sure to support you, and your relationship all the way, I'll defend you two, if you save all my friends."

She left without saying anything to him, and under her mouth, she said, "I don't need support, I only need hers."

Catching up to Neptune, and Nepgear, they had diced out most of the worms. As Neptune, sliced out another, and one more in half, she was going to be ambushed from behind.

"Look out!"

"Huh?!"

Looking back, she was terrified, but as Nepgear pushed her away, she looked to be at wit's end.

"Get away!"

Trying to move away, she had broke her ankle, and starting to tear up, the next second, she hear a loud, "BOOM," and looked up to see the worm was completely destroyed.

"Nepgear, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay! Thanks to you, Uni!"

After 3 hours more of shooting, slicing, crippling, and destruction of the monsters, they managed to insure, no one was hurt, and rescued everyone. They had all bowed down, "Thank you so much!" And proceeded to shake their hands, pat theirs backs, as a way to show their appreciation.

"Now now, it's all good, no need for thanks, we're just doing what we need to do."

As Neptune said that, Nepgear, and Uni knew she would say the exact opposite, if she wasn't in HDD form. Then, someone out of the bushes had fell down, and was all bruised up.

"Help me..."

The boy wheezed, and coughed, and afterwards fainted. Someone from the crowd decided to take him to the hospital, but Uni declined, as she went to him, and checked his wounds.

"Neptune, his wounds are pretty serious, we should take him to the hospital, since we can fly and all."

"Okay, Nepgear carry him to the hospital, Uni, go help her, I'll escort everyone out."

"Right!"

The two girls said in unison, and brushed off to help the injured boy to safety.

Nepgear, said close to his ear, "It's going to be fine. We'll help you..."

His skin was mildly brown, he had a mild amount of black hair, wore regular shorts, and a tee. His eye color was amber, and had regular shoes. (Yes, I know, terrible description. Sorry)

Flying as fast as they could, the boy awoke.

"Where am I, dad, are you there? Mom? Who-?"

"Shh. It's going to be fine, we're here to take you to the hospital."

"W-Who are you? What happened to my buddies? What's-"

"Save your breath. You can pout, and depress yourself all you want, once we're done with you."

"Uni, be a little nice. As for you, just try to calm yourself, what's your name? Mine is Nepgear, and she's Uni."

"Nepgear? Uni? Hehe, ha ha," the two candidates were confused as to what was funny.

"Nepgear? Uni? What kind of names are those?"

"Hey dummy, you're the injured one here, we'll drop you if you don't quiet down."

"Look, we're not as popular as our older sisters, but at least we try, right?"

"Sisters? What are their names?"

"Tell me yours first." The boy looked at her with longing, as she was in her arms, and thought to himself.

"S-Sousuke."

"Good, now we know each other better, our sisters are Neptune, and Noire."

"This feels like a dream, there's no way-"

"And we're here! Okey-dokey, Nepgear, you can drop through that window, and hope he feels better!"

"Uni! Stop trying to get me away from him! I only met him, he's not gonna try anything funny."

As she said that, Uni blushed as she saw Sousuke, sniff her cleavage, without forcing his head in.

"T-t-then what's that?!"

"Nepgear, you have such a nice ~fragrance~ I want to cuddle you~"

"Oh my!" She accidentally dropped the boy on the ground, and his arms and legs were spread out.

"Ouch! Damn it..."

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Nepgear, and Uni, lowered their selves on the ground, turning their HDD forms off, and reverted back to their normal forms.

"Save it, Nepgear! He's just a worthless pervert!"

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need-"

Sousuke held his hand high, "No, I couldn't protect my friends, I even ran away, I don't deserve your sympathy, much less after what I did."

"Yeah-"

"UNI!"

 **~SLAP~**

Uni looked hard at her, wondering why she would do such a thing, after what the boy did.

"Uni, please, I'm begging you, stop trying to hurt him. Stop trying to convince me to let him go! I want to help him... Look at him."

The black haired-girl looked at the boy, he was in his teens, with a depressed face.

"Why'd you do it, Sousuke, I'll forgive if you're truthful."

"I-I, just couldn't help it, to be honest. Not many people cared for me."

"What about your friends?"

"I meant, I'm emotionally lonely, I can't even talk to you without looking down. I've always wanted someone special to me."

"Look kid, Nepgear is my partner, I'm not letting you indulge in any service like that."

"BAH! I don't care, at least she cared for me, and even looked at me, I just need some attention, damn it. That so hard to ask?"

"Fine, how about this, we'll take you to Planeptune tower, where Neptune, and Nepgear resides, for the week. Is that okay with you, Nepgear?"

"Yes, I would like to get to know him more. I want to cheer him up."

"You are too kind. That goes for you as well, _~Uni~_ "

Uni held her breath in, and pretended to not care.

"Uni, why am I not carrying Sousuke?"

Uni, and Nepgear went back into their HDD forms, to fly to Planeptune tower.

"Because, I don't trust him with you, and by then, at least he won't do anything perverted to you."

"Aw, come on. All I did was sniff her, no need to be worried..."

"Hmph, "All I did was sniff her," do you even realize, how weird that could be in a situation, where you just come up to a girl, and just sniff her? Nepgear don't you agree?"

"Well, kinda... I mean, when I was in Zero Dimension, Uzume kinda sniffed me too... And I was about naked as well... And in the shower."

Uni went red with temptation, 'Sniffing Nepgear? Naked? In a shower?' Now that's a sight to see, Uni had thought.

"Really?! Well... EEP-"

"What's wrong, Uni?"

Uni felt something warm under her, like a rod that kept getting bigger, and it had softened her lower half, as she tangled it with her thighs.

"Sousuke..."

"Yes?"

Uni held him high with one hand one shirt, while flying, and decided to scold him.

"Don't you know! Not to have such a hard-on when you're when with a girl! I don't care how lonely you are! That's just beyond gross!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"I don't care!"

"OOF!"

Sousuke was punched in the stomach, and again, by Uni.

"For now, I'll just pretend it didn't happen," Uni placed him on her back again, but if you as so much even, breathe down on my neck, I will throw you down, got it?"

"Yes..."

"I didn't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Call me Mistress Uni."

"Why-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes, Mistress Uni."

"Good, glad you could respect me now."

"Ooh, those two are such a handful," Nepgear had thought to herself.

Arriving at Planeptune tower, Nepgear, and Uni dropped Sousuke off, and they themselves needed to rest.

Uni was fanning herself with her hands in the most ~tsundere~ way possible.

"Aw man! What a lot of monsters to take care of, it's so annoying that they needed me, Nepgear, and Neptune just to fight them off!"

Sousuke relaxed himself on the couch, and held his hands behind his neck, resting.

"Yeah, for sure, I honestly can't believe the amount of shit we had to go through, today. Also, thanks for letting me stay at your place, Nepgear, it was very kind of you!"

"No problem. It's like they always say, "The more, the merrier!""

 **'Yeah right, "More, the merrier, my ass!"** **Why did we have to take this idiot of a pervert, anyhow?'**

"Ah my phone broke," looking down at the cracked screen, his was overcome with boredom, feeling stupid for what he to Nepgear.

"Really? How?"

"You dropped me..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Nepgear... HE DESERVED IT!"

"Yes, I know, it's my fault anyway, it's what I get for, "Exploring," a woman's body."

"You can use my N-gear!"

"I just wanted to play some games, is all. Maybe some, "Wars between Monster Catchers?" Or even "Digitized Abnormalities?""

"Oh, I don't have them. I know, let's play on the X-station!"

"Sorry to ask so late, but do you girls like to play games?"

"Well, my sister always played video games, and me, well I do most of the housework."

"Like a housewife?"

"Mm-hmm, what about you Uni?"

"Eh, I'm more into the real stuff, like this gun that I just used today, but fantasy works for me."

"Oh that's cool. Wait."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a gun?"

"I'm not human! I'm a goddess, it's not like I age or anything!"

"Oh, makes sense."

"If you want Sousuke, you can play some games, right over there."

Nepgear pointed to the console, where Neptune, was playing whom seemed bored who wanted a another player.

"Hmm, she seems bored, I'll go over there, and see if she's into a challenge."

Walking over, Uni halted him, "Wait a minute..."

"What now? I keep saying I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's just.., Why do you make all of this out, like it's a dream? Like none of this is real?"

"Cause it is. What makes it possible for girls, to fly, have powers, have guns at such a young age, and NOT age? Sounds like something straight out a video game, I played a while ago."

Walking over to Neptune, he challenged her...

"REALLY?! You'll play with me, So-Sue-Kay?"

"It's Sousuke."

"Kay, sue!"

"No, it's Sousuke! Ah- Never mind..."

"What game? Or rather which of mine?"

"Anything really, I don't mind."

"How about, "Ultimate Kanto Storm 4?"

"Sure."

 **'Heh, what he doesn't know, is that I'm the only person, who allegedly beat everyone else in this game, even Vert couldn't hope to defeat me.'**

"Oh, stop smiling creepily, as if you're going to win, I played this game too, you know."

"Okay, we'll see how good you are!"

Playing the game, Sousuke, and Neptune chose their characters, and teams.

"I'm going with Kaito, and Chirinata!"

"Oh, the main ship, eh? I'm going with Rocket Lee, Seven-Seven, and Kaji. Before, we battle, why do you only have two members?"

"Cause it's the main ship! No point adding any extra garbage."

"Oh no! He's a Kaitard!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Just start the game, I couldn't care any less..."

"Hmm, big sis looks like she's having fun, what do you think Uni?"

"I think we should go somewhere, _~Private.~_ Come on..." Uni held onto Nepgear's arm, and Nepgear, lazily looked at her, and walked into their own rooms.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I'm not tired, we should get out, and do some training!"

"Hmm, okay!"

Going into their training rooms, they picked up wooden swords, and began practice swings.

"Aw yes! I won again!"

"What!? This is the first time I lost against someone, in this game!"

"Oh really? So you mean to tell me that you're unbeaten in this game?"

"I'll have you know that I'm first place in this game!"

"Not online."

"Yes, online. See?"

Looking over to the screen, I saw her user name: "Nep-Nep is Best Pep."

"I was wrong..,"

"See? Let's-"

"I'm going to check on Nepgear, and the others, it was fun playing games with you, but I need to do something."

Walking away, Neptune sat on her beanie staring at him.

"…" were her only thoughts, as she held her hand below her chin looking at him.

"Come on, Nepgear!"

 **Clatter* Slash* Clatter***

The swordsmanship both individuals had shown, was outrageous, a slight spark would blind anyone of lesser skill.

"I know you're not giving it your all! Stop going easy on me!"

"But Uni, I don't want to hurt you..."

After a few more minutes of steel connecting with one another, and sidesteps, the young dark haired, tsundere, took up arms, with...

"How about I try shooting you down?" 

Nepgear chuckled, "Fufu, you, sure are, funny, Uni, you're so cute when you're holding a-

 **Bang***

Gun?"

"A piece of the floor was destroyed instantly leaving off a great mark.

"Oh, you think this is funny? Well, we'll see who's laughing... Hehe."

In the hallway, Sousuke, tried to find one of their rooms, to see how they're doing.

"Hmm, I didn't think the basilicomm would have this many rooms... Well, time to look for them."

As he walked to all the rooms, knocking each door, there was no response, and after a while, Histoire, had appeared.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me who you are?"

Looking around, Sousuke didn't know who was talking to him, "I must be hearing things, man, I wish Nepgear, didn't drop me from that height, I'm already as damaged as is."

Histoire, thought to herself, **'He knows Nepgear?'** And approached in front of him.

"Uh, please tell me who you are? Do you have urgent business or something?"

"AHH! Fly! Wait, ooh, who are you? You're so adorable!"

Sousuke tickled her with his pinky, and coed at the noises she made.

"Stop! That tickles, hehehe, stop I can't handle anymore!"

Finally done, he asked her name, "Now, who are you? And what do you want?"

"I'm Histoire, I'm the recorder of history here in Planeptune, and I make sure the goddesses don't control the nations corruptly."

"Hmm, like some type of government?"

"Yes."

"Man, if you are as good at what you say, I may as well envy you."

"For?"

"Back at my home, I thought the whole world was already corrupt, guess it's not as it seems, then," chuckling at the thought, he introduced himself.

"I'm Sousuke, Nepgear, and Uni, are the ones who saved me from the monsters, back at that forest. I'm glad to be alive, thanks to them."

"Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"They decided to take me here, as the patients were full and all, and Nepgear, want me to come along."

"Why? Is there something she wants you to be here for? Or would like to share."

"I don't know honestly. I think she... looks like nice for her age?"

"Really? Why don't you talk to her more then?"

"I'm just too embarrassed, I'm still a virgin-"

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION."

"At talking to girls, what? What did you think I meant?"

"Oh nothing..."

"You're kinda cute, when you blush like that."

"Oh stop.. Don't flatter me."

"Oh no. I'm serious, you are literally a tomato, ha ha."

Holding her hand up to her chin, standing back on her small book, she looked at him with awe.

"You're so sweet."

"Well-"

"But I'm going to have to say no."

"Aww. Whatever, do you know where Nepgear is?"

"Oh, she's five doors behind me. She's training with Uni, hopefully, Uni isn't going to be too hot-headed..."

"If there is anything wrong between the two of them, I'll be sure to put a stop to it. Don't worry-"

"Their CPU candidates, there's no way, you could have enough power to stop them."

"I don't care what they are, or what am I. To me, Uni, and Nepgear are really special to me. It's only been a day, and I need to repay the debt they've given me."

Walking off into the distance (It's just five doors), he put his hand on the doorknob, and slowly walked in.

Histoire's hair turned a dirty blonde, and her attire changed completely, to mask a more aggressive approach, and looked around twice, if anyone was looking. She opened up her small comm device, and called someone.

"Plans have been set in motion, and now it's going better than we thought."

"Good, make sure it stays that way, Croire, and also, don't let anyone find out your real identity. Is that clear?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone find me out."

"Where's the real Histoire?"

"Alive, and kicking?"

"What?! You didn't tie her up? Capture her?"

"No point, I would look all the more suspicious, hiding any bodies."

"Well, no matter. My kind will arrive sooner than later. The ambassadors of that world, are far superior than that of the goddesses here, and they like to start controversy, as long as a little blood is spilled."

 _ **...Meanwhile...**_

"Man, what a pain-"

 **Bang* Bang* Bang***

"What the hell?!" Stepping back, he analyzed what was going on. Nepgear, had a sword in hand, and Uni did as well, but a rifle on her right hand. They were both smiling at each other, as their swords connected to each others, coming close, and stepping back one more time. Sousuke was in awe, as Nepgear ran the walls sideways, and Uni followed suit, but Nepgear was much too fast for her, as she somersaulted over her, and back, and again.

"See, I'm better than you think, Nepgear, stop holding back, why don't you?"

"Because..."

Nepgear paused that statement, and charged forth, sidestepping each shot, and for one last strike, executed a side slash, disarming Uni's gun, and her sword, as they struck the wall.

"I don't want to become the older sister, I don't want to experience change for the most part."

"Is it that big of a deal, to not become stronger? That's why you were able to transform, right?"

"That is true, at first, I was scared, of becoming stronger, that's why I can activate my HDD form, but still, I'm reluctant of becoming stronger."

"And it's made worse, because Neptune has become so lazy? Am I right?"

Nepgear, and Uni, looked over to see who it is, and it was the male they saved, Sousuke.

"What are YOU doing here? Can't you see we were having a moment?" Holding Nepgear's arm tight, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was just curious, she seems to be the type to procrastinate, right?"

Nepgear slowly nodded, "But we still balance out the work, so it should be fine."

"I have an idea. I'll help you out, think of it as returning the favor, for saving my life from a crisis."

"Hmm... No way."

"Why? I just wanna repay you, that's all."

"I said.."

Nepgear got out of her grasp, and slapped her wrist.

"Uni! Stop treating him like that! Who gave you the right, to command others in my household? Let me have a say in what I want to do!"

"But..."

"No buts about it." Whispering in her ear, "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't have guy friends."

Coming up to Sousuke, she stood strong, and smiled.

"I'd be glad to have you here! Neptune would love another friend over!"

"Alright, I'd be glad, but could you also show me some swordsman techniques? I might need to defend myself again, in the future. Hehe."

"I'd love to! Come on, Uni, let's show him some cool moves!"

Uni was depressed, as she looked down, but put up a weak smile, "Alright."

The trio went on forever, fighting, of course going easy on Sousuke, but no one had noticed the person who peeked through the window, and looked onto Sousuke.

"As Planeptune's CPU, I shall mark this nation as the first, to have a God, and Goddess, Sousuke, will you lock your love with me?"

 **A/N: "And now for NEPSTATION! From now on, we will have Adult Neptune, be one of our sponsors, and and me the author included."**

" **Hi everyone! Since this fanfiction is rated M, we decided to have me over instead, of my kid version Neptune. You know to appeal to the, 'older' audience!"**

" **Oh, you don't meant that! Even Planeptune's citizens wanted Neptune, to develop a bit."**

" **Oh, you mean like this?" Adult Neptune, revealed her cleavage, and the author himself, had his nose bleed all over his table.**

" **Damn it, I think I need a doctor."**

 **Falling down on the floor, Adult Neptune took the stage, and announced the episode preview.**

" **Such a pervert, lol. Anyway, folks it seems the author decided to insert himself in the story, Sousuke. And it seems, that kid Neptune, in her HDD form, decided to form a love pact, with Sousuke, behind curtains. There's still so much going on behind the scenes, even if Neptune likes him, what of Noire? What of Sousuke? Maybe the other sisters, and CPU's themselves maybe involved. And it seems, Croire, and a mysterious person, is planning a decisive move! What will happen? Who is this person? Who else will be involved?**

 **Find out next time!**


	3. Lurking

Nepgear, Uni, and Sousuke, were all asleep, as well as Histoire. Neptune, on the other hand, was wide awake. While Nepgear, and Uni fell asleep in their bed, Sousuke, was in the next room, and Neptune, slept next to his room. She had woken up early, though, she didn't get much sleep, either, all because she was playing games all night. She wanted a certain someone to stay awake, to play games with her.

"Hmm," puffing her cheek, in a fit of anger, she wanted to wake the tanned-skin boy up.

"Hellooo?"

Sousuke, trifled in his undergarments, and whisked about in his bed.

"I said: HELLLOOOOO?!"

"MOM! Give me ten more minutes..."

"Wake up! Wake up! Jeez, why do you have to be such a hassle to wake up, huh?"

"Oh, right, I'm in Planeptune tower, aren't I?"

"Yes, sir!"

Sousuke, getting up, looked at Neptune, with such an annoyed expression.

"What's the matter? Not awake, yet?"

"No, it's 6 am."

"Yeah, that's pretty late!"

"LATE?! My friends, would wake up around 11 am! But that's not why I'm pissed, right now."

"Then?"

"It's because you woke me up, during such a great, dream, that I had."

"Ooh! What kind of dream?"

"That's none of your business."

"Come on!" Angered, she latched onto me, and hugged me tight, pushing me down.

"W-what are you doing?! Get off!"

"Not unless, you'll play games with me!"

"Why should I?! I got to make breakfast!"

"No, no, no! You must! Nepgear is going to make breakfast, anyway, so it's fine-"

Sousuke, got off the bed, having Neptune fall flat on the floor.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!"

He looked back at Neptune, with a disgusted face, "I'm tired of you, pawning all the work on Nepgear,

why, she envies you, is all up to some speculation, I'm going to help her, it's not a big deal, or anything, but it's the least, I can do. But, you Neptune, need to stop being so lazy, and just let your sister have fun too.

"But-"

"I don't care, what you have to say. You have nothing to convince. Stupid brat. _"_

Leaving his room, Neptune, crawled up on the floor, tearing up.

"Why is he so mean? I can't believe, someone, like him would say that. What is this feeling? I... I liked him, I wanted him to spend time with me." The same two words, echoed in her mind; ~ _Stupid brat~_ ~ _Stupid brat~_ ~ _Stupid brat~_

"I guess... I have a crush on him then. I don't know why, maybe it's not because, we share the same common interests, but maybe, just for who he is..., No... I don't need a reason to like anyone, I just need to get my feelings across."

At that moment, she cheered up, and had a light bulb idea.

"Aha! I just got the perfect idea!" Grabbing her light bulb, "Oh great, light bulb goddess, tell me what I should do!"

 _ **...In the kitchen...**_

 **'Maybe, I was a bit too harsh on her, I'll apologize sooner, or later, today, maybe play more games with her. But I should probably keep my disappointment up, just because she's so lazy.'**

Bacon, was being prepared, on the frying pan, and he had just set up sandwiches, for everyone to enjoy, endowed with a chocolate, and peanut butter spread.

"Ah! This is my, special breakfast!

Uni, and Nepgear, entered the kitchen, and while Nepgear, came to help, I held my hand up.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll cook for the day, you guys can just relax!"

"But-"

"Oh, come on, it's not hard to cook! I can make food just fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," Uni folded her arms, and looked at me devilishly.

Neptune, came into the kitchen as well, and despite, what Sousuke had in mind for an apology, he just gave her the same disgusted look, and Neptune only chuckled back.

"Neptune! Where did you get that bruise?"

 **'Crap, did I do that?'**

"Oh, I just fell off my bed, no need to worry!"

 **'What? No. need to. worry? I heard that line somewhere, but where?'** Sousuke had a feeling of déjà vu, but brushed it off. After Sousuke finished breakfast up, he laid down the meals, to each person, and then IF, and Compa came to visit.

"Hey, Neppy!"

Usually, IF and Compa, would expect a, "Heya, Iffy! Heya, Compa!" from Neptune, but something was strange. Neptune stayed in her seat, looking down, depressed.

"Hi, IF."

"IF? What happened to Iffy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit down today."

 **'Wait, why is she looking depressed, now?'**

"Wait, Neptune is, depressed?"

 **'Shit! She looks scary as all hell! What do I do?!'**

"Here you go, Neptune, I've given you extra bacon for the day to cheer you up! How about I make more for everyone? Soda pop?"

"No, thank you Sousuke."

 **'Damn it! Whoever that 'Iffy' girl is, she's going to kill me!'**

Histoire was still managing Planeptune's records, while everyone else was pondering over Neptune, her eyes half-closed.

Nepgear came over, and hugged her sister tight.

"Neptune, it's okay, we're all here for you, your kid sister, Uni, Iffy, Compa, and even Sousuke."

"Ge-Ge's right, if there's anything you need us to do, to cheer you up, we'll more than happily do it, we're friends after all!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, even if you do pawn all the work on Nepgear, you can't change who you are so easily, and even if you do change yourself, as a person, you're only going to feel depressed."

Afterwards, Uni came over, and embraced Neptune.

Sousuke, came over to Neptune, and knelt to her.

"Nep-" Before Sousuke could say anything, Neptune looked at her friends, "Everyone, please, listen to me."

"Wait, I need to know something. Who is this guy?"

"Is he a brother, Neppy? Are we going to have a "Purple Brother" now?"

"This _gentleman_ here is Sousuke."

"Hi, would you guys like some breakfast?"

"Later, firstly, I want to know what you're doing here."

"I stayed here, at Nepgear's request, she took me in, so that I could recover from my severe wounds-"

"But, isn't that what the hospital is for?"

"Well, Nepgear wanted me over, and to stay, and Neptune enjoyed playing games with me, so, weirdly enough, I decided to just stay."

"Hmm, well do you know why Neptune is depressed?"

"I.. Scolded her for putting up so much work on Nepgear. I honestly felt bad for Nepgear, and I thought she should be more thoughtful-"

That's where the line was drawn, Iffy, drew out her mini-blade, and hit Sousuke, with the dull, blunt side, of the sword, across his face.

"What makes you the judge of family relationships?! Don't think, for a second, is it okay to sadden Neptune, and more so, just being plain mean to her!"

"I'm sorry..." I came back up, and was on knee, my head lowered, towards Neptune.

Coughing, and clearing my throat, from the sheer amount of blood crawling down my face, I thoroughly apologized.

"Lady Neptune, I'm sorry, for my behavior, please forgive me."

Neptune's expression, I looked up, slightly, and I saw her expression change, from a hint of sadness, to utmost happiness. As I smiled...,

"Neptune, your smile is so adorable..."

Just then, she hit me with a frying pan, "Tadaa! I knew you would change your expression!"

"Ugh, Augh! I'm sorry! Forgive me, Neptune!"

Sousuke was holding his hands over his head, and tried to comfort himself.

"Onee-chan!"

Nepgear, comforted Sousuke, hugging me, "I thought it was a serious problem! You didn't have to go, and hit him with a frying pan, and his head is hot too!"

"Oh my, lol, I didn't think that would happen!"

I held my hand high, and decided to think it through.

"Look, you guys, it's my fault for saying such things to Neptune, for that, I'm sorry, and I'll do whatever it is, to make Neptune happy, let's all just enjoy the morning with a good breakfast."

Everyone nodding their heads, sat down and ate their fills.

"This is really good, Sousuke! My compliments to the chef!"

"Oh, it's nothing! Just some bacon, and sandwiches, with chocolate, and peanut butter spreads."

"Hmm! It's so good, Sousuke! Is there anything else you can make?"

"Well, I can make some, Philly cheese steak burgers, and some other things. I'm still a novice as a chef."

Uni commented, "Oh yeah! Maybe, you could even get a girlfriend, as well, Sousuke!"

Sousuke was nervous, but he had chuckled too, and looked at Nepgear, "Well.., That would certainly not be a bad idea, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at Nepgear, and she blushed, and I could see that Uni, grasped her, "Down there," and went ahead to get everyone's plates, and clean them up.

 **'Aw, he didn't notice me,'** thought one of the girls.

As I cleaned the plates, Nepgear wanted to help.

"Hey Sousuke, do you need help?"

"Nah, I'll do them myself, thanks though," As Sousuke was finished cleaning the dishes, Neptune came up to him, and looked at him cheerfully.

"Uh, yes, Lady Neptune?"

"Um, Sousuke?"

"Is there anything at all that you need me to do?"

"Yes, there is, actually!"

Neptune was sitting down, playing, "Motorolla 6," a racing game by herself, while the younger sister went into Nepgear's room, Compa, was reading an E-book on her phone, and Iffy, just took care of the sisters. Sousuke on the other hand, was feeding Neptune, spoonsful of pudding. Yes, you heard me right. He was feeding her pudding, while having Neptune sit on his lap, and holding her close, with one arm.

"Neptune, are you sure, this is...? Not embarrassing for you?"

"Embarrassing? Why do you say that, Sousuke?"

"Your, uh, back is feeling my chest, it just feels so..."

The little, short pink-haired girl, squinted her eyes, and looked at Sousuke flirtatiously, "How are you liking it? I bet you never had a cute girl sit on your lap."

"No, not really..."

Neptune pushed back, and rubbed herself up to my face, while still playing the game.

"Come on! Hold me, tighter, So-Sue-Kay!"

"It's Sousuke."

"Whatever!"

"How do you feel so desensitized to this, Neptune?"

"Desensi- What?"

"How are you not embarrassed?"

"It's not that big of a deal! I get to eat, and have my touché feel some _~warmth~_ as well!"

 **'Man, I didn't think I'd have to do this kind of service...'**

"Sousuke."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She came up to his ear, and covered her mouth, so the others wouldn't read her lips had they checked on them...

"I think I kinda like you."

Sousuke didn't know what to think, he only met this girl, and she already has feelings for him.

 **'Why? Why does she have such strong feelings for me? I thought I liked Nepgear more...'**

"Sousuke! I said, hold me tighter!"

Neptune was hopping, up and down his lap, as he was trying to not let the pudding slip, and then suddenly...

 **'Oh no!'**

The pudding fell right on his crotch, and Neptune had just bounced on his lap again, smearing the pudding on her lower back, right to her rear-end.

"~Ah~ Sousuke, your lap feels all mushy for some reason..."

"O-oh really?! I wonder why?"

He laughed nervously, hoping Neptune doesn't find out...

"Ah, well. Upsy daisy!"

She got out from Sousuke's lap, and went to change the game, all the while, stretching her rear end out towards the open door.

 **'Alright, now all I need to do now, is to close that door...'**

As Sousuke was trying to get up, Nepgear appeared, in the room, wanting to ask her older sister something...

(Sousuke's POV)

"Neptune! Can me, and Uni-" She gasped, as she saw the pudding on Neptune's rear. She blushed, and covered her face, trying to look away from Neptune, all the while looking towards my direction. She smiled at me, and moved her mouth, I tried to read what her lips said...

"Capture? Nepgear-"

"Oh. Neptune! I think the game you're looking for is in that closet!"

"Thanks, kid sister of mine! You're always there when I need you."

Looking in her closet, she rummaged through her belongings, and stared at where the pudding was.

 **'Maybe, I should help...'**

Getting up, I was going to say something, but Nepgear rushed to me... She held my mouth closed, and set me on the bed.

I whispered to her, "What are you, doing?"

Her proportions were cute, she had an adorable face, and her hand was soft, and small, I looked down, she was trying to reach down there.

"For now... This is going to do for the both of us..."

She pecked me on the lips, and wiggled her tongue, right inside, feeling the insides of my mouth, she wanted me... But what about that other girl? Uni, what if she saw this, she could be heartbroken. She smiled more callously, as she felt me ~down there. ~

"Aww. What a nice wiggly thing you have here, all chalked up with, ~pudding~

Before I could get up, and push her off, she did the favor for me. She winked at me, and left the room quietly behind Neptune's back. I feel disgusted, having Nepgear, betray Uni, and for me, making out with someone, behind a friend's back.

"Neptune."

Histoire came into the room, and she wanted to report something urgent.

"Yeah? What's up, Histoire?"

"Noire has come, and she has a criminal in handcuffs, apparently, none of the other nations, have any idea as to the identity of this person, so she came to Planeptune to see if any info may be given to Lastation's advisory committee."

"I may not be big on that... But I am good at RPG's! And knowing the bestiary to every known monster! Weak, or strong, big, or tough, old, or new era, they're all monsters!"

"Wow, you're quite the person, to be so innovative when it comes to video games."

"Here she is-"

"NEPTUNE! Where are you?!"

That was the sound of an angry female, who must have had a rough time...

A girl, with long, black twin-tails came into the room, and holding someone captive, as he was handcuffed. I decided to greet the two of them, so I didn't feel like a third wheel, or a fourth one for that matter.

"Hi, my name's Sousuke."

"Oh. Hi, Sousuke, pleased to make your acquaintance. Wait..."

As she held out her hand, she took it back, and screamed in terror.

"AHH! Do you have no sense of decency?!"

She looked away covering her face, just like Nepgear, she was blushing...

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No! But, down there!"

"What-"

I noticed that I still had a hard-on when Nepgear, tangled herself with me. Then, the criminal started talking...

"Ho, lad! Sheathe that mighty sword between your legs! You will not eviscerate the ladies of this era!"

Noire kicked right, in the lower body, and he had screamed out in pain.

"Bagh! What was zat for?!"

"For making it even more lewd! And Medieval!"

I Dibbled with my shorts, and covered my manhood.

"I'm sorry!" I bowed to my knees, hoping they would forgive me.

(Sousuke POV End)

"Why are you, here, Sousuke?"

"Nepgear, and Uni, let me stay here in Planeptune tower, and they treated my wounds. Neptune seems to like my presence here."

"You bet I do! You're such a fun guy to be with! Well, only because I get to play games with someone, whenever I want to!"

 **'Damn, that makes me feel insignificant.'**

"But, I still think, you're a cool guy, Sousuke, so don't be so down!"

That made me feel better about myself, Neptune, is the type of person that brings joy to everyone, when they're feeling down, or not.

"Ahem. Now, that I'm here. Neptune?"

"Yes? Noire?"

"And Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know my sister, right?"

"Yeah, I do, she's shorter than you, has black curls, wears a long black dress, and her eyes are light crimson?"

"That's the one, have you two been getting along?"

"Yeah, we have, though, she's been a bit rough on me..."

"Why is that? Did anything, you, pervert?"

"Oh come on. I did nothing of the sort."

"Ah, well, you must be wondering why I have this criminal here, right Neptune?"

"Yeah, wouldn't Lowee, have the greatest amount of data on creatures, criminals, etc.?"

"I've been to Lowee, and Leanbox, and asked Blanc, and Vert, about our "friend," here, and no one seems to know who this is, which is surprising, because they're top tier, when it comes to data findings."

The criminal kept trying to wriggle his way out, but failed, as every unnecessary movement he made, Noire would activate the shocker.

"I keep telling you! I'm a bringer of justice! I serve it, hot, and ready! Like your local pizza store!"

"Hmm, I think I know who this is."

"Really? Wait. What nation are you, from?"

"Well, I can't tell you, I... lost my memory, and I have a feeling this is just a REALLY, lucid dream."

"Lucid? What, is that sexual?"

"No. Why are you always thinking, that I'm a pervert?"

"Because, of that hard-on, you had."

"It's not my fault... Neptune was sitting on my lap."

"And you just let her?"

"Lad, you are most disgraceful! To try, and rip one of the petals of this delicate flower, who is known as Neptune!"

"I was punished, okay? Before, we can talk anymore about this, I'll say a few things, or rather; ask. Why did he get arrested?"

"Stole bread."

"It was for the families!"

"But more importantly, I've never seen this type of clothing before, his right arm is about mechanized, red sash, around the neck, a helmet, that appears to be glued to his head, and bolts across the top-left part of his chest."

"What's your name?"

"I... I can't remember, I'm not from any of these nations, so cheerful, different from my world."

"Wait, you're from a different world? Why didn't you say so?!"

"Because, you shocked me, and told me stitch my mouth, a lot- BZZYT!"

"Like that?"

"Yes, most excruciating, but when I first come to, I saw families, in dire need, and others who needed nourishment, but when I had come to... They were gone..."

"I think I know who you are!"

"Really?!" Noire screamed, she also had bags under her eyes, just like Nepgear.

"Yes, your name is-"

 **Thunk! ***

A loud crash has just occurred in the lower bodies of the tower.

"What was that?"

"Noire, I think something's going on in the lower floors of Planeptune tower."

"I say we check it out, and bring the criminal with us."

"What good would that be?"

"I don't know, I just have a feeling..."

As they all ran towards the underground, Noire thought to herself, ' **I'm glad, that guy, didn't take... My, Neptune away from me. If he did, I... I... Would've sent him in the cells of Lastation.'**

While Noire thought of this, she looked at Neptune's back, and stared at her, she could never take her eyes off her kiddish, and cute appearance.

 **'She's my one, and only one, that I want to call..., a friend. Maybe, we could become something more than that.'**

Suddenly, Sousuke stumbles on the ground, his hands over his head, aching over so much pain. Noire comes to comfort him.

"What's wrong?! Is there something wrong with your head-"?

"Damn it! Get away! They- They're coming back!"

Neptune puts a hand on his shoulder, "Who?"

"I don't know what, but, I think-"

Neptune hugs him closely, in front of Noire. The criminal stays silent, however, he stays potent, and still, thinking...

"Sousuke, you have to calm down, your memories are gone, right?"

"Y-yes, I was with my friends back then-"

"But, the people, in the forest said they didn't know you, do you know them?"

"No."

"And the last thing you remember was being in a forest?"

"Yes."

"What about those wounds back then?"

"I was attacked by those worms, but then... I fainted, and awoken with those wounds."

Neptune went into her HDD form, and pecked him lightly on the forehead, to comfort him.

"There, there, my sweet, Sousuke, you'll be fine."

 **'I don't believe it. I want to admit my love for Neptune, but I was never straightforward, but it should have been obvious. Yet, she's only making it harder for me.'**

"Let's go, you three."

"What made you, OUR leader? I captured you red-handed!"

"That's not thepoint, here, _Goddess Black Heart_ , I can feel some serious tension down these floors, and I will say this... It's not pretty. I don't know this kid here, but if he knows who I am, that should be good enough for me to protect him."

The other three nodded slowly, keeping him in handcuffs, everyone had ran straight down.

(Nepgear's POV; Takes place during the time Sousuke starts to feed pudding to Neptune)

"So Uni?"

"`~Yes~?"

"I was thinking, maybe we ought to try something different with our relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here~, Let me show you."

I came closer to her, face to face, the palm of my hand faced up, fingers down, I was feeling Uni up.

"Nepgear... Stop..." Uni didn't want to go through with this. She wanted to stay the dominant one, in this relationship.

"What's wrong? Afraid to try something new?"

"I can't be used to someone as... Cute, and nice, like you, to be controlling."

Uni looked away, her back facing me, and folding her arms.

"It's fine, in all due time, you'll come to enjoy it."

"Wha! -"

My hands intertwined, with her body, it's true, I wanted to try something, but Uni just needs to go through with it.

"Here, Uni, close your eyes, and stick out your tongue. Imagine yourself, in a world of ecstasy, and joy, and don't think about anything, else, but us, in that world."

She did as I told her, she faced me, with such an innocent face, closing her eyes, and as her tongue stuck out, I grabbed it with my mouth, and insert my own tongue. I welcomed her into my mouth, eventually grabbing her tongue, inside my mouth, letting her explore, and complimenting that experience, by sticking out two fingers, that would gradually, move circularly around her lower body, stroking her thighs. I wanted to go to the next step, with Uni, I had my hands down, and carried her bridal position.

"W-what?! Nepgear, are you-"

"Yes, Uni. Let me carry you, I'm going to lay you on that table, and then we can have some more ~fun~ time."

Uni complied nicely, and I let her go, slowly on the table, her hand up to her mouth, yearning for more.

"Oh, Uni... You know, I love you."

"I do... But, I'm afraid."

"Afraid, of what?"

"Afraid, that someone may hurt our relationship."

"Is this about Sousuke?"

"Yes, and maybe... Noire."

"Why, Noire?"

"I don't know if she's okay with me being with you, Nepgear, she hates Neptune."

"That doesn't mean we can't be together."

Bonking her on the head would be a good idea, to make her vision blurry...

 **Bonk***

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Sorry, Uni..."

Spraying her with some teal gas, that Nepgear made, Uni's vision became blurry.

(Uni's POV)

I can't hear anything... Wait. What is that robot? It has a blue, metallic shade to it, with a long tail, a red eye, with an extra scope on its other eye, and artillery, around it's waist. Nepgear waved to it, telling it come closer.

"Fully functional yet?"

"YES. DO YOU ACQUIRE ASSISSTANCE, MASTER?"

"Yes, I would like you to keep watch in the vents, and look at everyone's actions thus far. Notify me, via, my N-Gear, for any suspicious activity. Do I make that clear, Sealsdramon?"

"YES, MASTER."

Nepgear, knows how to make droids? If we were still at war, we would've been dead long ago. She looked at me, smiling callously, but at the same time with innocence. The robot, takes his leave, as Nepgear approached me.

"It's okay, Uni, I'll be here with you... Forever."

"Assuring me that..., We'll be together forever? You'll never love anyone, else?"

"That's right, Uni... I'll always be here for you."

"Nepgear..."

"Uni, can I try something?"

"What is it?"

She slowly, pulled down my dress, so that only my underwear was visible, binding my hands with ropes, and started placing black dots, on my body. My back was on the metallic table, my hands, and legs, were bound tightly, but it was all for her.

"Just this once... Okay, Nepgear?"

"Okay. This will be the only, time, then...," she whispered in my ear, of the various things she wanted to do. It was then, that maybe, just maybe, we can let our desires loose, and make ourselves feel as if we can fly we can fly through the skies, embracing one another. The time has come…

 **A/N:**

 **Adult Neptune: "You better not disappoint your fans, now."**

 **Author: "Why do you say that?"**

" **I saw your blueprints, for the future chapters," She folded her arms, and had a stern face towards the writer.**

" **Well… What did you think?"**

" **I don't know, I honestly am not, trying to release spoilers to, "our fans," but at the same time, I'm skeptical."**

" **, "Our fans?" Since when did you become a writer?" (Laughs)**

" **Oh, just shut it." Adult Neptune, reveals, her breasts, playfully, enjoying, how she opens her sweater, causing him to bleed, out his nose.**

" **Jesus! Don't just do that!"**

" **Anyway," putting her jacket back on, "This story, "Blood-Dimension," is going to become more action-like, correct?"**

" **Yeah? What of it?"**

" **Shouldn't it focus more on the romantic aspect? Like I see why, you would want, 'That,' dimension to mix with Neptunia, but…"**

" **But, what?"**

" **See, just have the readers leave a review. Again, I would like to see whether, or not, they're okay with some fighting, and action scenes. I know you probably, just want, something a little more varied, just to add fuel to the fire. Instead, of a simple, "Oh, she likes him, but she's already in a relationship, with someone else!" You're probably wanting something, that's at least, a little, more violent, and still keeps the namesake for Neptunia, otherwise, they wouldn't have need of HDD forms."**

" **I mean, I will admit this, however, I write it, is how I, "WANT," to write it. Here's how it works:**

 **Something I desire to write = More innovation, and thinking is put in.**

 **Something the fans want me to write, but I'm skeptical about = Less innovation, and thinking."**

" **I guess, you're right, but, it would feel more like your Pocketed Monstrosities story."**

" **Really? How?"**

" **I mean, well, "ValerieXAsh, used to be a one-shot, right?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **Why did you continue it? To be "Fairy's Ardor: Intense Lechery?""**

" **Well, it's not just the fans, that wanted it. It was me, as well. I honestly, put in another, quick chapter, because, Ash, had lost. I hated that, this was the 20** **th** **year, of Pokémon, Ash losing, was just a slap to the face, for not just me, but the rest, of the fans."**

" **See? People, like that! Popular opinion works! But, anyway, it would be nice, if the readers would leave a review, for this story, like it's current state, and if it's okay, if we have it become, a crossover, as well, as you know, more action-like."**

" **That would be grand!"**

" **What's weird, is that ValerieXAsh, has garnered a LOT, of support, lately, it's weird, but amazing too! So be sure, to think more on that, I think the pairings, you come up with are considered gold!"**

" **Thank you- Wait, how many of my blueprints, did you see?"**

" **Changing the subject! What about your, Naruto story? "Hinata's Wanting Lust?" I'm sure, that was your first, and most popular, story, to date! And, it was on hiatus, for a year straight, and counting!"**

" **I have big plans, but little time, for obvious reasons, I have a lot in store for that, not only, that, I have over, nine universes, including Naruto, and possibly more, to come with that."**

" **Whoa, whoa, NINE!? How are you, going to balance, it out? Have you even done a crossover, before?"**

" **Yes, Future Diary X Psycho Pass. Not too many, views, double digits at best. Ha! I will say this, however, those nine universes, will include, my fanfictions (5 Universes), a comic (1 Universe), games (2 Universe), and anime, (1, or 2+ Universe)**

" **Before, we end today's discussion… Is Sousuke, going to take the lead?"**

" **I was leaning toward that, but then again, I should actually have Uni, or Nepgear, take the spotlight, in all honesty, I think, they should all have, their equal spotlight. I like romance, no, in fact, I love it, just as much, as I love Neptunia, which is a grand amount! But, whatever, path I choose, I do suggest, my readers to go through with it."**

" **So accept, what comes next, no matter how much they disagree?"**

" **Not necessarily. More like this, say, we had a fortune-telling of what could happen next?"**

" **Okay?"**

" **I want, my readers, when they get to that point, give me any full criticism, for what happens, but! That doesn't mean, that whatever happened, actually happened!"**

" **You totally lost me. I may be an adult, but I'm nowhere near as smart as, Blanc."**

" **Never mind. If I explained it, then you probably, won't get it, anyways, that's all for today, readers!"**

" **Keep on, Nepping! Don't ever give up!"**


	4. Trickery, and Preparations

_**Continuing from the last chapter… Nepgear, and Uni are alone, in a lab, now it is a question of whether their love will come to fruition, or if it does not…**_

(Uni POV Continued)

"I want to cuddle you, embrace the very sweet passion, that you inherit," holding a finger to my face, tracing it as she pleases, "How, I would love! To, insert my tongue, through, and through, as it dances around." Now, she points, toward my chest, "Entice me, Uni... Your bare, small, petite, breasts, are so fresh..."

Her face was near my chest, exhaling towards, the tips, of my breasts, she seemed as if she-

"OH!"

Nepgear bit me there...

"Oh, Uni, you make such adorable sounds when I do that!"

"Shut up! Idiot... I can handle much more than just a nimble!"

"You can?"

"Uh... Oh!"

" _Yes, Uni... More...!"_

As Nepgear, was handling one of my breasts, her mouth engulfed the other one entirely, she was like a baby, a newborn, who would just keep sucking... She handled me down there, the stimulation, it gave me, the emotions, I have felt, and I just... Wanted to grab her! Lifting my arm, I tried to grab her head, or maybe I could hug her, but the ropes, were too tight for me to reach. Then, Nepgear, held me down... She was... Crying...?

"Uni... Eh? Hm?" Nepgear was crying... Why?

"Nep-"

 **Smack***

Nepgear slapped me across the face, and was looking at me with such horrific eyes.

"Uni! How could you deny me this? I wanted to be the one who was in control, I wanted to be the big man! But..., The way you held onto those ropes, you wanted to break out, didn't you? You did _not_ want me, to have my fun?"

"No! I just wanted to, kiss you... I wanted to love you, more! While I was still, under these ropes!"

 **Smack***

"Uni, stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"I wanted to give each other, a push for love. I just wanted to try this out..., Just once. Then, we could live happily together, neither of us would age... But the both of us, could still mature! We could grow to love one another. I even happily, took great pleasure, how you ravaged me, but it was, something more out there, I wanted."

"That's what I'm! -"

"Enough."

We stood silent, she was on top of me for a while, then...

"Just this once, then you could always be the dominant one, and I, the submissive one, but, I'm going to need some time alone."

She undoes the ropes, and lets me go, but... I stay with her. I didn't want her to feel bad, I just thought, 'Nepgear? The one, in control? Possibly, tsundere? No way! That could never fit her!' But, I guess, I was just being a jerk to her.

"Uni."

"Ye-?"

"Don't follow me, I'm going for a walk within this facility, you can stay here, and think about what you did, or more importantly, your intentions."

"But I-"

In a fit of anger, she punches the huge, red button, and leaves within, another room, through the automatic door. I think over what I have done, thinking, contemplating, wondering what I could do to cheer her up. I then began, to talk to myself.

"I'm sorry, Nepgear."

"I'm sorry, Nepgear."

"I'm sorry, Nepgear."

"I truly, apologize, for what I did, please don't mistake me for my intentions. We can always feel comfortable, doing what we want. You don't need to worry, about me, ever again."

I wanted to hurt myself, over, and over again. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I would never, try to hurt her. Nepgear, as happy as she is, makes my day, anytime...

( _Flashback)_

"Hey, stop messing up for once!"

Papers, fly all around, making Noire, get out of her seat, and pick up all the papers.

"Jeez, Louise, Uni. You're so useless. Can't do any simple jobs, lately..."

"I'm sorry! I promise, I'll do better!"

"Even, though, Neptune, is lazy, Nepgear, works her butt off, I wish I had a sister, who wasn't so useless."

"Noire..."

"She was even capable, of going HDD, before you, if Lastation, and Planeptune, were still at war, then, you might as well be fodder, to the enemy."

( _Flashback End_ )

Those words, she spoke, they, torture me every day. Seeing, Nepgear, happy, cheerful, and so kind, made me feel so better, about myself. I'm glad those days are gone.

 **'Maybe, I should just take a nap? Afterwards, Nepgear, can have her way with me, while, I sleep, tee hee.'**

(Uni POV End)

Before, Uni, could sleep, she tried to find what, could be a relaxing place, to sleep, she was too tired, of having to go upstairs, and tried to look for a substitute, in a cold, bluish, desolate, laboratory.

"Hmm. I wonder, what any of these buttons do?"

As she looked, through small, glass capsules, that covered each activation, she said all the following...

", "Release Spirits," "Mon Activator," Commandant Reptilians?" "Blueprints, for ultimate path, to destroy, the warriors: The Monkey King? Nine-Tailed Weasel? Criminal Assassin? The Shortest Alchemist?"

Uni, looked at these for a moment, and thought, Nepgear, turned into an anime fan of all sorts.

"Nepgear," she cracked up at this, she couldn't believe, how absurd, she must be...

"Ha-ha, HAHAHA! Otaku much? Nepgear, have you seen what you put up? I think, you've been watching too much anime, to even contain yourself. No wonder, you made this basement, it was so that, no one, would find out, about this., Little., Secret?"

She was at a loss of words... Then, the next switch., "Comfy Bed," was in her sight.

"Alright, I'll try this."

Pulling the glass up, she activated the button, and "Poof!" a bed shaped came out of the other side, Uni wasn't expecting much, but even if she did, the bed that had come out, would exceed them anyway. It was the perfect bed for a romantic night, it was a mix of gold, and red colors, and texture. In fact, the switch, not only, made the bed come out, but the whole laboratory, was made romantic, with a redder shade of walls, and the blankets that encompassed the bed was the same. The Pillows were golden, and there were thin blinds covering the king-size bed. The lamps only added, fervor, to the mix, with a golden shine, and bright-up love to fill in with the inhabitants.

"I think, I should get some rest, now, _don't want to keep Nepgear waiting!_ "

As she went to sleep, she couldn't help but think, about what Nepgear, could do. Uni, finally fell asleep, waiting for Nepgear, a few minutes' passes, and she holds her hands together, hoping, that Nepgear, may come back...

 _ **And then, she falls into a deep, sleep for only half an hour.**_

She feels something strange, reach up to her cheek, it's Nepgear.

"Uni, you really do taste so good."

Closing her eyes, she tries to take it, as hard as she can, but lets out little moans.

"Wow, your nipples are so hard, they're small, but so petite, I think I'll have a taste, of them." She starts sucking on them lightly, and then, as she did before; grope one breast, engulf the other using her mouth, and handling her, in the region below, her motherhood.

"Oh, yeah... Keep going!"

"Heh, if you say so, Uni!"

She kept going at it, and now she started, gaining speed, thrusting her two fingers, into my lower region, even faster.

"Don't!"

"Don't, what, Uni?"

"Don't stop!"

"Alright! Let me..."

As she pushed it further... Uni had come, and moaned of ecstasy, letting out her wiles, and screamed in pleasure. She looked to the side, and panted. She couldn't believe, she would make her cum, so easily... As she got up, she hugged her, and said a, few words, biting onto her neck.

"I love you, Nepgear!"

"I love you too, _Uni_. That mark, you gave me, just now, _symbolizes_ our _love_."

(Uni POV)

"Mm-Hmm!" I went back a bit, as she groped my rear, and started kissing her. She French kissed me, and I did it back as well. She started to lift my dress. She placed my hands where my womanhood was, making a hole with both hands, one on top of the other, binding it with rope, so that I wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Uni, I'm going to insert it... Now."

"Okay, Nepgear! Anything-"

 **'Wait, insert? What could she mean...?'**

"Hey. Nepgear! Nice thinking, getting a toy to put inside of me! You know-" I felt it, the tip of her toy, went inside me, right through, and now, I could feel blood, coursing through, and out of my system, as it lands onto her clothes. She kept at it, as she thrusted more, making me scream, and skip a beat, every second on the clock. I finally opened my eyes, it was dark, late at night, I wanted to see something beautiful, my partner, someone who I loved, and adored, ever since, Lastation, and Planeptune was in war, ever since...

But that wasn't what I saw.

"Whoa?!"

Stopping suddenly.,

"By the way, Uni, I'm not Nepgear. I'm, Sousuke... Well, time for me to start going at it once more, huh?"

"Yamate! No I don't want this!"

"Too bad! I'll just keep going! Unless you tell me how good you feel inside?! I know you've been craving this for so long now!"

"Please, let me go! I don't want to cheat on Nepgear!"

"Too bad!"

 _ **This happened in my dreams! There's no way! I had known, that this would happen to me. I could have sworn-**_

He had taken out his penis, and it had only grown larger, and with a wider girth. He wanted to use my hands, bound in rope, to, hold his member.

"Please! Your... Thing's, not going to fit inside me. I could break!" I didn't want to say penis, or cock, I felt embarrassed saying that.

"Isn't that the point?"

He stood over me, and was grasping... "It," I was overcome with fear, he already took his thing out, he wanted to keep at it, as he was, preparing for another round, caressing, "It," up, and down. My hands, were in the same position, making doughnut holes, where my womanhood is, and would welcome his member, with my slightly, thin hands, into my womanhood. It was enormous, I didn't want to-

"augh! AH!" I let out a frightening scream, he had just inserted it in my womanhood, again. And now, with my hands in place, he could easily thrust in me, through, and through.

"Uni, how does it feel?"

"Heh," I wanted to sound smug, but, with someone, captivating me like this... It's too hard to do.

"Your dick is really, small, you know? I mean it's above, an atom! But, smaller than the average size! I think that's why all the girls-"

He instantly went insane, grunting, and taking his anger on my breasts, squeezing them hard. He also used them, as guides just to thrust deeper, the more he thrusted, the more I lost control, my eyes were glued to the ceiling, and my tongue was stuck out.

"Don't you dare, talk about me that way! Every single day, I just wanted someone to look towards me, and just say "Hi!" How long has it been, since I was a good kid, that was equally attracted to others? Longer than you can imagine! Now, that Nepgear, has seen me for the person, I was, I can regain hope again. Be away from those morons, and make my own policies here! How do you feel? Nepgear, was supposed to take your virginity away, but, oh wait! She doesn't even have a cock! Much less, a big one, that can hit your g-spot, like this!

 **Thunk! ***

"See that! You're just biting your tongue, so that I won't have the satisfaction of screwing you around? Right?!"

"Hehe. This is coming from the guy, who was created by a loner! Your only powerful, because the writer-"

"ENOUGH OF THAT BULLSHIT!"

"Damn! You're tight as all hell, Uni! Let me kiss you..."

"No! I don't want your filthy mouth, with mine!"

He kept at it once more, this time, he tried new things, he placed his hands on my waist, and drew me forth, and with such force, did I arch my back, making him kiss my womb.

"Stop! I'm sorry, please! No more..."

"Oh, feeling sorry now?

 **Thunk! ***

Well, too bad! I couldn't give a shit, what you think! I'm going to enjoy you to the fullest."

Now, he lowered his head, inserting his tongue to where my belly was, licking there, and reached inside, all the way. His hands, moved to where my inner thighs were, and caressed, as both fingers, lightly touched both inner thighs. This drove me on edge, I had my head pulled back, as his left hand, pulled my hair down.

I was hurting in 4 different, simultaneous ways. My hair pulled my head back, making me bite my cheeks, to force me to stop moaning. His tongue, where it was to my belly, now my breasts, belonged to his mouth, as he engulfed them both. His other, hand, played with my clit, making me, push my hips toward him more. And his cock, drove inside me more, and more.

"You hear that, Uni?

 **TCHHH!***

"That's the sound of my, cum, pouring in!" With each thrust, I could feel, each of his white liquids, coursing through.

 **TCHHH!***

"Stop, mfmfllmf, kissing me!"

"No, can do! I'm still rock hard, and I'm going to see this through."

 **TCHHH!***

"Oh, just think of our future, Uni. You, me, and our kids, all living under one roof! You'll be my sex slave, and you'll never, experience, another yuri/lesbian, lifestyle, EVER again. But, before that, I need to mark you at least ONE more time, so let's make it memorable."

He undid the binds, and it was my time to escape.

"I'll never, let you take me like this! Take some, shame, fun-size schlock!"

"Fun-size schlock? -"

I kicked him right, in the chest, and now was my time for escape. I ran away, as fast as I could, my dress, in rags, but I didn't care, I needed to get away from him, but suddenly...

 **Cramp! ***

 **Clack! ***

My legs were caught in a bind, thrown, as a bola slingshot, I fell on the ground, so all I could was crawl my way out. He had come running, and it was too late for me.

"Hehe, did you really, think, I couldn't figure out a countermeasure, I simply, just need to know, how this lab works, and voila! I just caught you down. Here, let me put these, on you!"

"You're the worst! Such a sick person, should just die, in the depths, of Gamindustri-! Augh!"

He kicked, me right, in the stomach, "Shut it, I'm the alpha, here!"

"With that small dick- Ugh!"

"I said, shut it!"

Putting handcuffs, on me, he laid my arms behind my head. And my legs were tight together, what was he planning to do? Why have sex in any other different position?

"See, I'll show you what I can do, that Nepgear can't."

He came close to me, same position as I was lying on the ground.

"What? Going to, "Strike," me with that penis of yours?"

"Oh yeah, this is called, "Spooning," since Nepgear, doesn't have one, I'd love to show you what I can do."

Sousuke placed his head, in the hole my arms had, behind my head, and his manhood, where my legs, covered my womanhood. He started thrusting, this was a new feeling, sex, was one thing, but this... I felt heat, on my legs, and every time, I tried getting out, it only made him go faster. I started cumming uncontrollably.

"Oh, this is just unbearable! How much, are you going to start soiling, yourself like that? Such, improper behavior, of Lastation's CPU Candidate, should be punished!"

He started slapping, my rear cheeks, it made him thrust more vigorously, and the force, he exerted, was far worse, as he kept on rampaging, my insides, like a wild animal. Everything else was just a blur, I had fallen, unconscious, cumming more, and more, him too, cumming inside me. Why didn't Nepgear, listen? Listen to me, that this, person, Sousuke, was so mean. What did Nepgear, see in him?

I closed my eyes, waiting for this nightmare to end, hoping Noire, would wake me up soon. It felt like forever, passed.,

"Uni!"

Now, I was just hearing voices, I couldn't believe, how it had turned out, I was in a deep sleep.

"Uni!"

Who could that be? I didn't feel any more thrusts from Sousuke, and I just want to contemplate my losses...

"UNI! Wake up!"

(Uni POV End)

Uni had woken up, and in a blur, she saw many people.

"Don't worry, Uni, we're going to save you, from these menaces!" Sousuke's sword, had clashed with the others blade.

Sousuke, Nepgear, Neptune, Noire, and the criminal, were in place, fighting some of the androids, that Nepgear, called, "Sealsdramon."

Noire: "What are these, things?"

Nepgear: "I don't know," **Slash! *** "But they're tough to kill!"

Sealsdramon group: "TERMINATE ALL BEINGS IN THE LABORATORY. TERMINATE.

TERMINATE."

Criminal: "I've fought them before, I could finish them off for you, but, as of now, I'm handcuffed."

Noire: "Damn, right you are! I won't place a single ounce of trust in you, unless you tell us where their attacks are coming from!"

Criminal: "Alright, Sousuke! To your left!"

Sousuke: "Gah!"

Sealsdramon 1: "MUST KILL. MUST KILL. CALLING REINFORCEMENTS!"

Uni: **'So, it's him? He's trying to use us as decoys, just so he can bring us down, in one fell swoop... I need to find my gun...'**

Sousuke, clashed swords his enemy, but was having trouble. He only just started training, against Nepgear, Uni, and Neptune, so he wasn't too strong.

"What the hell, are you?"

"WE ARE REPTILIAN CYBORGS, WE ARE ONLY FOLLOWING ORDERS TO TRY, AND KILL YOU ALL."

 **Clash! ***

"Doesn't sound too innocent, but okay! Would like something., UNDERHAND?!"

Sousuke, had the hilt of his sword turned back, and slashed across the enemy's face, thus, rendering him unable to function.

"MALFUNCTION. ERROR. ERROR. SHUTTING DOOWWWN..."

"Alright, I killed one! Time to help the others!"

Looking around, Sousuke, saw that they all finished, taking out their enemies, as well. Noire kicked the metal, off the ground. Nepgear, was analyzing, the pieces, and Neptune, smiled at my performance.

"What took you so long? So-Sue-Kay?"

"Ugh, it's Sousuke!"

"You must be new to this? I guess, it's expected, but you still got a long way to go."

"Aww. Damn it! Anyway, Uni, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. JUST fine."

"What? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, but..." Uni was holding a gun, to her chest, and was aiming for his head.

"Hehe, ha. Funny, Uni, we killed them! There's no need to point a gun at me-"

"Shut it! Hold your hands high!"

Sousuke, dropped his sword, and held his hands behind his head.

"Uni, what are you?"

"Nepgear, I'll have a talk with you later, but first!"

Uni held the gun tightly, aimed for my face.

"Uni? Can't we talk this out?"

"No! You stole the most important thing from me!"

"Whatever, it was, I'll gladly return it!"

Another one was about to leap on Sousuke, but Uni, shot it down. Falling in pieces, some of it went through Sousuke, causing him to bleed across the arm.

"Ah! Damn it!"

"Uni, if you were going to shoot that down, why didn't you just tell Sousuke?" Noire, placed a shoulder on Uni, who was about to cry.

"Because... Because..." Uni couldn't hold back her tears, she started crying, and hugged Noire. Nepgear, had come in, and gave her the same embrace. Neptune, came up to Sousuke, and looked at him confusingly.

"What did you take?"

"I... I... I don't know what she's talking about. I was with you guys the whole time. Wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't! Stop lying! You were just here!"

"I-I was?"

"Yeah! You came in, and-"

"Uni, that's enough!"

"But, Noire! I said, that's enough!"

 **Smack! ***

"Noire..." She fell into more tears, and was on the ground, sobbing, over, what seemed like spilled milk to the others.

"Hey, can we just talk this through? I mean, I feel bad for Uni, she seems... Well... I don't know?"

"Can't you see the clothes, you ripped?!"

"Clothes... I... Ripped? But, they're not ripped?"

"Wha,"-

Uni checked again, and she was clean, of all the liquids, that had encompassed her before. Her dress, was in perfect condition. And everything else, looked fine.

"Okay? What about that mark, on your neck?" Uni pointed, at Sousuke's mid-nape, and Sousuke, touched it.

"There's no marks on my neck. Uni, what dream, did you have? It must have been a lucid dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dirty dream..."

"That's not what I meant, a lucid dream-"

"Is, a dream where you know, you're in it. Sometimes, it can be very realistic, and may change things around us," the criminal interrupted Sousuke, as he had known this all before.

"Who's this guy?" Uni had pointed at the criminal.

"This is the guy, I caught, back in Lastation, apparently, beat out all my guards, because he had stole 90% off bread."

"It was for the poor! And the people, who could not make the trip!"

"90% off bread! Anyways, Sousuke, did you figure out, what his name is?"

"No. Augh! My head, hurts to remember."

 **'I don't get it. Why is Neptune, still trying to care of him. You know what? I've got a better idea!'**

Before, Neptune lays another hand on Sousuke, Noire, pushes her off, and checks his injuries.

"Oh, my! Sousuke, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Noire hugged him tightly, and hoping, he doesn't get more of Neptune's attention.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I don't know, what I would have done, had you been hurt!"

There were Sealsdramon corpses all around us, and Sousuke, had saw one out of the blue of his eye, trying to push one of the activators on the lab. It was a half corpse, with only his upper body intact, it will try and activate one of the buttons.

"Noire, get- off-! That thing is trying to-!"

"Oh, Sousuke, how, I've wished, to be with you!"

 **'It has to be working! Neptune must be jealous!'**

Noire felt red, and sweaty, but it didn't matter to her, she wanted her to feel this way, looking back, Neptune, was smiling.

 **'Eh!?'**

Uni was confused, trying to figure, out what was going on, before. Nepgear, was playing games, on her N-Gear, paying no mind. The criminal just sat there, laughing, and ranting on, about justice, and Sealsdramon, with the last of his breath, punched the activator!

"Terminal settings, on! Wide-range, dimension, connections, on!" A female voice-over, was being projected. Oddly, enough, Sousuke, and Uni, noticed something.

"Nepgear, that's your voice, isn't it?"

"It is. But, I don't remember voicing these mechanisms in the first place."

"Have you even seen these labs before?"

"I have, Noire, but, I still don't know what they all do, I discovered it the day, Uni, came to sleep over."

A milky way swirl, was forming above the machine, now projecting lightning. Histoire, came into the lab, shocked by this, but also came, to show something direr.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about all this..."

"Isn't that already obvious, Histoire?" Neptune chuckled, but Histoire, showed a small monitor, off, in highlands, of Gamindustri.

"This wave right here, in the lab, acts as a display, over what's happening over there! There's creatures being projected from another dimension, to here!"

Everyone was brought up by surprise, except for _him_.

"I kinda knew that would happen..." Sousuke was, nervous, he thought, he would receive, another smack by IF, who was all the readier, to beat me down.

"What are we going to do?" Nepgear, said to everyone else, whom she was panicking about, and worried. Uni was still sad, but hid her face, with a cheeky smile, and gave her thumbs up, holding her rifle behind her back.

"Don't worry, Nepgear, I'll be the one to protect you. Leave it to me!"

Noire looks at the screen, very carefully, and says a few words, of shock.

"Hmm, looks like the monsters, from the game, "Digitized Abnormalities," they look an awful lot similar."

"Digitized? Abnormalities? That's it! I remember now! These guys are Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

 **Thunk! ***

Sousuke was hit by Uni. "What was that for?"

"You know, what you did!" Uni, folded her arms, and stuck her tongue at him. We need to do something, about you, I don't care how many times, Noire, hits me, but I want you away from me, NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I got it. I'll work something out."

"Humph!"

"But what are we going to do, about this mess!?" Histoire interrupted everyone else, hoping for an answer from someone. Noire was the first to answer, as she is the most hard-working one in the lab.

"Firstly, we should just, up our defenses, marking up some territory, and placing troops here and there. Secondly, we need some recon done, as to what these monsters, or rather, "Digimon," as Sousuke puts it, can, or are able to do."

"Well, Digimon are actually made up of a lot of creatures, more than what Pokémon can do."

"But, in our terms, we call them, Pocketed Monstrosities."

"Okay, but, this is how I refer to them, but anyway, unlike, Pokémon, Digimon, have no limits whatsoever."

"So they are omnipotent?"

"No. They are anything, and everything."

"Explain?"

"Ever heard, of a small reptile Digimon, that can breathe fire, and hope to one day, become the strongest? You get, Agumon! A creature based off an American cartoon, you get Doggymon! What about someone, who, is a man of justice? Can switch between, three mechanical arms, and has a red sash?"

"That's me!"

"Yes, you're no criminal, you're Justimon!"

"So, we should kill this one, as well?" Noire, draws her sword, readying a decisive blow, to the head.

"No! Noire, we should… Interrogate? Maybe get some useful information?"

Noire calmly puts down her sword, and sighs.

"Fine, but on one condition?"

"Which is?"

"You're coming with me to Lastation."

"Sure- What!? Why?"

"Because, Uni, doesn't want you here. And even though she's my sister, and none of us, but you, and maybe, "Justice Guy," here, age, she still matures, and needs to become stronger. The only way of becoming stronger, is to protect the people, you love, and I'm doing that for my younger sister, whether you like it or not!"

 **Stomp! ***

Noire had banged the floor, with her boots, making me come along.

' **While, I am telling the truth, that Uni, will, needs to get stronger, this is more for my own benefit. I need to get Sousuke, away from Neptune's eyes, for a while, and maybe, she'll start looking at me again! She's my only… One that I dearly love.'**

"Before, we do that, Noire…"

"Yes, Neptune?"

"We're going to strategize at my place, upstairs, for now, before we make any sudden arrangements."

"Alright, fine by me- Wait, what are you doing!?"

Neptune, had broken the lock, on the criminal, and he was overjoyed with freedom.

"Aha! Yes, my time of day, and youth, shall be regained! Once again, I shall- Olof!"

"Can it!"

"But, I'm the Paragon of Justice!"

", "Paragon, of Justice!" My scrawny back!"

Justimon had looked at her back, commenting, "Oh, how voracious, your 'Scrawny,' back is, such, an arch, shall bend villains to my will, - AGH!"

"I said, shut it!"

Everyone had come back to the living room, all the way above Planeptune tower, where IF, and Compa, were sleeping. They, then laid out a blank map, filled with opportunities, for strategies, and provisions, to tackle upcoming battles. Noire made tea, for everyone,

"Hmm, what should I add, to this teacup? Oh, I know!"

"So, what're we going to do?" Neptune asked.

"Well, first, we have to decide who stays with who, for now, that way we can balance, defenses for both nations," Noire was playing with her twin tails, while trying to sum up a plan. "I say, that Uni, should stay with me, as well as Justimon, to ensure Lastation's safety."

"No, I want to stay with Nepgear…"

"Uni."

"No…" Noire stared her down with her eyes, with feelings of anger.

"Then, just bring Nepgear, with you, to Lastation!"

"No, you have Compa, and IF, Vert is going to need help too, since she is alone on this."

"But, what about Sousuke?"

"He can stay with them," – Just then, Uni cut her off.

"I'm not going with Sousuke, I don't trust him enough, and he's a pervert!"

"That's just slander!"

"Is it? You tried sniffing me too!"

"No, I," –

" _Back to the subject…_ To make it fair, Blanc is someone we don't need to worry about, she has both of her sisters, Rom, and Ram. You have, Compa, and IF, so it's only fair, to give Leanbox, Uni, and Nepgear, for one, she is lonely… And two, she's always seen them as sisters, so it only makes sense, to pair everyone up like this."

"What about you, Noire? I don't want to worry about you."

"That's easy, Justimon, and Sousuke, will be under my command."

"But, sis! They're not even trustworthy, what if they both try to stab you behind the back?"

"I'm the speediest, and skilled out of all the four CPU's in Gamindustri. If they're not worthy of either, defending themselves, or keeping a profile for justice, then that's even more reason that I should be their leader."

"But… Sousuke, is supposed to stay with us…" Nepgear, pouted her worries, and looked down with sadness.

"Yeah! He should stay in Planeptune, with us, and… and… Maybe play some games with us… (Yawn)?"

"Well," –

"Absolutely not!" She stomped out her foot on the ground, cutting Sousuke off, and as he sat down annoyed. "We don't know what situation we're in as of now. We could be in war soon! Since, the "Digimon," have appeared in the middle of our nations!"

"We don't know, so we can just… Just… relax…" Neptune became drowsy.

"No, we are all preparing for the worst. I contacted Blanc, and Vert, and it seems as if we can hold down our own forts. Blanc, will be taking any information of our enemies. Vert, will need help defending her nation, so sending Nepgear, and Uni, is a priority. You, and me, we must defend our nations, with the allies we have.

"…Fine…" Neptune, folded her arms, she wanted Sousuke, to stay, and now her sister, must go to Vert. With that, Noire left, with Justimon, and Sousuke behind her.

"Uh, just wait a second, Noire."

"What is it?"

"I need to give a proper goodbye to Neptune."

Noire nodded, and he went back to the living room.

"I don't know what to say, do you trust me, Lady Noire?"

"Hmph. Just enough, for you to not get handcuffed, all the time."

Noire smiled a vile way, **'All according to plan…'** What was Noire, thinking now?

Sousuke came back to the living room, "Neptune, where are you?"

Looking around the place, he couldn't find Neptune, anywhere. He then went out to the balcony, where he could see all of Planeptune. Nepgear, and Uni, went into their HDD forms, heading over to Leanbox. "Ah, I guess, everyone is doing what they can… huh?"

Sousuke had a hand placed on his shoulder, it was small, miniscule even. Looking back, it was Histoire.

"Something wrong?"

"I wanted to give Neptune, a proper goodbye."

"But, it's not a farewell, so you shouldn't worry."

"But, I still want to see her."

"She's in her room now. She's been sulking, on and on, today, going to everyone's room. We don't know how long this'll last, should we have anyone to fight against."

Sousuke, ignored her premonition, he didn't want anything to break them apart, but for now, Neptune, was depressed at this moment. Histoire said something interesting…

"This hasn't happened, since Peashy, was brainwashed, and went rogue."

"Peashy? Who's that?'

"She was a little girl, that we took under our care."

"What else, was she? She doesn't sound like a normal human being..."

"She's also a CPU, she is a goddess, that resides in Planeptune's basilicom."

"Why haven't I seen her, then?"

"She's in the other dimension, called, "Ultra Dimension," the dimension, that, we live in, is called, "Hyper Dimension.""

"Oh. Is this some type of joke?"

"What?"

"I mean, I'd have to be an idiot to believe all that crap."

"But… It's the truth."

"What dream, did I put myself in, let me just pinch myself…" As Sousuke was about to the deed himself, someone already did, and he had jumped in surprise, hoping it was Neptune.

"Ah! Neptune! Why'd you-?"

"It's _Noire_."

"Oh, damn it."

"Why are you taking so long?"

"I was trying to find, Neptune- Hey! What are you doing?!" She dragged Sousuke, along, showing him Neptune's room. And found her asleep.

"We don't want to disturb her, so we should be going."

"But-!"

"Now."

He went outside, clenching his fists. He hated Noire, now he had to work with her, just to protect her nation. Coming outside, he met the, sashed, individual, Justimon.

"Ready, to go?"

"Yeah…" Sousuke looked down, as if in depression.

"What's wrong, lad? Was, Lady Noire, mistreating you in anyway?"

"She wouldn't let me say goodbye, to Neptune. She was sleeping, and all, but she's just so strict."

He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him relief.

"Don't worry, you'll see your fine friends, again. Just a little while, to protect Lady Noire."

 **A/N: Please, leave a review, telling me what I did wrong, what did I right? How do you like how the story progresses? Do you agree? I encourage every one of my readers, to tell me what they think, lol. Should there be more of this, or that? Thank you for reading my stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

"But, do I not have any say in this?"

"Well, I was a criminal sort of, I just stole bread for the poor, so that's about it. You on the other hand, cannot disobey a goddess such as her. She can be real - "Snappy," if you can catch wind of what I'm saying."

"I do. But, we all know you're a Digimon… doesn't that make you… sad for who you're killing?"

"No, not at all. Only if it is evil, they produce faster than you think. Also, I usually don't have much worries but I won't kill any tame Digimon, or if they pose no harm, whatsoever."

"I see, want to continue this conversation on that bench over there?"

"Sure thing, lad."

 _ **Meanwhile in Neptune's room…**_

"Hmm, this worked out better than I thought it would…"

"Noire… Why?"

"Why?" You keep looking over to Sousuke, and whatever happened to us, Neptune?" Grabbing her by the neck she continued to tighten her grip.

"Oh, how cute you've become, Neptune. I must say, to try and look at Sousuke… Is a bit… Demeaning."

"But, my heart was for him. I really do think, I'm in love with hi- EEK!"

"Poor, poor, Neptune. Are you trying, to make me mad?!"

"What did you put in my tea?"

"Oh, nothing too bad. Just an aphrodisiac, and a sleeping pill. It worked right on the spot for me, Sousuke, wanted to see you, but alas here you are asleep."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Whateve, all girls do to their partners, that don't listen…" Noire held her up again, and this time, kissed her head-on, surprising Neptune, as her eyes were more open.

"Noire, what are you- MF!"

"Shhh, you're mine now, see this?" Noire grabbed her chest using her underhand, pulling Neptune closer to her, making her lust intensify.

"Noire… Stop!"

"No can do." Noire was hell bent on leaving Sousuke out of Neptune's mind, she wanted Neptune for herself, and herself only. However, Noire had to leave…

"Lady Noire! Where art thou?!"

"Noire! Come on, already, I'm bored as all hell and I want to get started already on going to Lastation!"

"I assume you want her to train you?" Justimon had looked over to Mison.

"Yeah! She's the one that's going to train me, it just has to be!"

"Tch! Damn, and I was here going to have a little fun… Oh well. Neptune, if you can keep yourself from soiling your Parka Jersey, then come outside."

Noire had left her on the bed, with Neptune clutching her womanly region. She was near to faint, over the exalted pleasure, but she didn't want to give up.

"I… I have to see him."

As Noire, met with Justimon and Sousuke, she started to explain what happened.

"I needed alone time with Neptune…" She was expecting a backlash from Sousuke.

"What did you two talk about?"

"That's none of your business, it's only some girl-on-girl talk."

"I… I guess."

"Now, shall we – huh?"

"Wait… Don't go." A weak girl with small pink hair appeared out of her room and walked slowly… Unable to walk any further, she leapt on to a chair.

"Neptune? What's wrong?" Noire was acting as if nothing was wrong, and that she hadn't done anything. She held Neptune up, and acted as her assist.

"Noire…" Noire looked at her, and wanting to see if she needed her for something.

"Yes?"

"Let me go."

"But–"

"Now."

Neptune had a deeper voice, and she scared Noire. Sousuke came over and helped her, "Is there something you need, Lady Neptune?"

"No, well I need you to take me to that sofa."

Sousuke, did as he was told, and brought her over.

"Sousuke, can I lean on you?"

"S-sure."

' **Oh, those two, damn it.'**

"Lady Noire, we should probably let them be."

"Alright." They left the room, but before they could.

"5 minutes, Sousuke. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon. Promise."

' **Ah, where is the worries, in this? He's still coming with me, anyways.'**

Neptune leaned onto Sousuke, her hands on his arms, now his shoulders, as he tries to embrace him. Sousuke held his arm around her, as well.

"Sousuke, why didn't you say bye, before you leave?"

"I was going to but, I couldn't find you."

"Any you just gave up on me?" Neptune's eyes grew teary, she was concerned with herself, and wanted to be more approachable to Sousuke, she hated the loneliness. She always had someone by her side, but Sousuke appeared special to her for some reason?

"Why, Neptune? Why do you like me?" Cupping her cheek, and pulling her close to him.

"I don't know, but I just do. I want to be there for you, I… Feel like better, when I'm with you. You seem so calm and collected, and in the face of danger, you don't joke around like I do. You're more serious, but, you can still take a few pegs, laughing."

"I… I don't know what to say… I just don't understand what you're saying."

"Oh, Sousuke… You're not from this world, are you?"

"I don't know, I guess it's better to leave it at that: A guy who lost his memories, and magical girls, or goddesses, came to save him, and live in a haven, with them."

"That's one way to look at it."

Both, stayed on the couch, and they waited, looked at each other, and away. Neptune made the first move, she came up to his forehead, giving him a light kiss.

"Goodbye, Sousuke, please let me see you soon again."

"Goodbye," he planted the same kiss on her forehead, and walked away. He looked back at her, she stared with such wanting eyes, but IF, and Compa, were still sleeping, unaware, of what is going on. He walked out the door, and Neptune plopped herself, on the couch.

"Wow, you're pretty early, you've only been gone for two minutes, I thought you were going to be late."

Sousuke scoffed, "Yeah, whatever, let's get to Lastation already."

"We're going to walk there."

"Can't you just fly us there?"

"This is part of your training, you are to finish off, quite a few Digimon, before coming home with me."

"I don't even get time to relax?"

"You want to become weak like, Neptune? Fine by me."

Scoffing, "She's actually stronger than you. And sexier, in her HDD form, nonetheless…" He swooned back, and forth, thinking about her in, her metallic, yet revealing leotard.

While, Neptune, IF, and Compa stayed in Planeptune, Nepgear, and Uni, went towards Leanbox, and Sousuke, Justimon, and Noire, went to Lastation. Since, Uni, to everyone had made it obvious, she did NOT, want to see Sousuke, or be near him, he was forced to go with Noire.

"AW! Damn it!"

"What's with you, suddenly?"

"I wanted to stay, in Planeptune!"

"Why? What's so special, there? My consoles,"-

"This has nothing to do with consoles! I just wanted to spend more time with Neptune, and Nepgear, they're adorable~" Sousuke swooned over their figures, and imagined such lewd images.

 **Bonk! ***

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He put his hands over his head, because of the amount of pain he had went through, by taking a blow to the head, by the hilt of Noire's sword.

"I don't want to hear weird, lewd thoughts from you," Saying that in a ladylike manner, she didn't want to get involved with his desires, although she feinted curiosity, to lead something on, she folded her arms, looking away.

"Let's keep our wits up to speed," Justimon exclaimed, as he walked past the two of them, and in a soldier-like manner, and suddenly stopped.

"There may be bigger threats, than those Sealsdramon, and face it… Lastation CPU's are cuter."

 **Bonk! ***

"Ow! What did I do!?"

"For once, you perverted cosplayer, you! You sounded serious, now you're spraying all this bullshit, about who you like more, after telling us to look at what's more important? Hypocritical, much?"

"I… Guess… But anyway, all joking aside, we must head on over to your palace, your majesty! For-!"

"Hmm?"

"JUSTICE! Justice! Must! PREVAIL! Onwards!"

He ran as fast as he could towards Lastation, as he left clouds of gas behind, Noire then said, "Well, least we have some time to actually talk to each other, without that weirdo around."

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"It's not like that at all. I'm just strict, now shall we jog to my home?"

"Sure," as Noire smiled, and nodded, she jogged along, although it was more of a sprint, Sousuke, saw her, sneering at him. Growling, he decided to pick up the pace, and in no time at all (About 2 hours), they finally reached Lastation, where rookie, and champion Digimon were attacking the outskirts of Lastation, hurting citizens, and plaguing the lands.

"What shall we do, Lady Noire?"

"Kill them, of course! I will NOT let them harm another citizen! Come, Sousuke, Justimon! Fight them down, and save everyone!"

They both yelled out their war cries with a loud, "Right!"

Justimon has three arms, Accel, Blitz, and Critical, hence the names;

Accel = Elongated arm, with strong power

Blitz = Normal arm, agile

Critical = Chainsaw-like, can cut anything, but not useful against foes.

Drawing out his "Blitz" arm, he flung towards the champion Digimon, whom were Ogremon, and Kuwagamon, the latter being big red bugs with sharpened teeth, while Sousuke, drew out his practice sword and started slicing (or die trying) Palmon (Carnivorous plant), and Gazimon (Cat-rabbit hybrids with longer claws).

"Now, to demonstrate how much I can trust the two of you… I'll be watching on the sidelines…" Sousuke, looked back confused.

"You're not gonna help us?"

"Nope."

"How come-? OW!"

An Elecmon, had swiped his tails back, and forth with his face, and in a split second sent shockwaves toward him. Electric shocks on the ground dispersed quickly but electrocuted those that were close, this Elecmon tried it's best to survive against 2 parties; Noire's group, and the wild Digimon.

"Eheheh! Better look out kid!"

"Damn it-! I'll-!"

Another one had come by, before Sousuke could kill him the Elecmon instead, short-circuited and destroyed an Ogremon.

"Wait, what are you-?"

"Don't mind me! I just like doing what I always do! And that's becoming stronger! Eheheh!"

"Well, not if I can-!" He drew out his sword towards him, but the small Digimon drew out his claws.

"You better get that sword away from me kid! These claws are so sharp, I can rip you through from your nose to your brains! Or did you forget that my electricity will cause you to be a nut job?!"

"Fine, then, I'll go fight the others," turning his back to the Elecmon he ran to where the other Digimon were.

"Good kid! Now, I'll just mind my own business… That kid, however… Seems interesting… Better keep an eye on him…" He stayed where he was taking out all the other Digimon, while Sousuke was left to kill the other's, "Damn it Noire, I know you're seeing this, so please help us already!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Nepgear, and Uni were on their way towards Lean box, and while traveling there, Uni grumbled and was a little hungry.

"Nepgear, did you bring any food?" Uni rubbed her stomach, as both her and Nepgear were famished.

"I'm sorry Uni, but I don't have any food available, and we're flying for another hour before eating comes to mind."

"Hmph, guess it'll do… Then again…" She looked at the violet colored maiden for a while, and smirked at her, Nepgear noticed this, and was confused.

"W-what is it, Uni? Is there something on my face?"

Uni squinted her eyes seductively at her, "Oh no! There is!"

"Is it something bad?!"

"Here I'll get it for you~!"

"Okay… Please don't hurt me." Nepgear was slightly afraid, Uni liked that expression on her face, an expression of submissiveness, this was enough to drive Uni, and she wanted to push further. She wanted nothing more than to forget that nightmare. Uni slowly flied to her, and stared at her. They were both in silence for a while, and then Uni made her first move; she came closer to Nepgear, and inserted her thumb in her mouth, and stretched it out.

"Ulngi!? lhat are lou voing!? (Uni!? What are you doing!?)"

"Shh, I'm hungry…" She went closer to Nepgear, her faces inches away before forcing her to kiss her, and then sucking out all the saliva she had, and drank it. Uni gave her breathing time, as she was sighing heavily, Uni attacked her neck next, by biting hard, almost as if she was devouring her.

"Uni! I don't think I can't handle it any longer!"

"Oh really? Is that so? Tell me you want it! Beg for it!"

 _But… I don't want it… I want… Sousuke…_

"I want you inside! I lust for you to kiss me when I don't expect it! My desires consist of you to take hold of my panties all the time!"

Uni had heard that… And upon hearing it she decided to… To go behind her, and thrust out an imaginary penis…

"Nepgear! Your butt feels so good! ~" Uni started to thrust ever harder on her…

 _I shouldn't have said that… That was meant for Sousuke and Sousuke only!_

After hours of flying, and Uni being dominant over her partner… They finally landed on the Basilicom… Of Lean Box.

"Oh, you finally came!"

Vert, The Blonde Well-Endowed Goddess of Lean Box…

"It's great to see you again, Vert-Oneechan!"

"Hmph…" Uni popped a bubble in her mouth…

"Oh my… You two are so cute! Nepgear-chan, and Uni-chan!" Vert hugs them both, and start to fondle their waists…

And then there was a day where they had eaten up and then went to bed…

 _ **Meanwhile~**_

After all the Digimon were defeated in the surrounding area of Lastation… The crowd came up to cheer from the sidelines, with Justimon and Sousuke waving hands to them… But… There was that one Digimon… That hadn't died… The Elecmon... No one had noticed… The Elecmon had come slowly behind Sousuke… "Come here, come here… Little one…" Having his claws sharpened, and his electricity up and about itself… Elecmon came up in the sky… And everyone but Sousuke had gasped…

"Look out!" Shouted Noire as she voiced her warning…

The crowd shouted too… But it had taken long for him to notice the change in their tones… As he had grown too accustomed to attention…

He gave a simple, "Hmm?" And looked back.

"Ow!" Nepgear decided to help Vert with cutting the tomatoes, while Uni tried cutting the onions.

"Owie…" She voiced her groan once again… And then Vert came around to see what happened with Nepgear…

"What's wrong my little lilac? ~" Vert peeked around the corner of her hallway, and saw that she was bleeding from her finger…

"Nepgear… You should be more careful when you're using a sharp kitchen knife…" Uni stated her disapproval to her.

Nepgear wanted to mess around a bit with Vert…

"Big sis! I have a boo-boo…"

Uni gave her a distraught face and thought, 'Big sis?'

"Oh dear… Please stand still I have a bandage for you…" Vert stuck the bandage onto her, and carried her onto the couch.

 _ **Meanwhile~**_

"Young lad! Please do not be harmed-!" Justimon came up to try and stop it but, encumbered by the heavy amounts of Digimon, he could only struggle and squirm among both Digimon, and the Sligoos that appeared. Light shined around Elecmon as it evolved into a wolf with a black and white coat, it's fangs that are sharp with bloodlust, and the extruded torso it proudly held.

"I am… Black Garurumon!"

As Meshawn looked back, his jaw slightly in awe… The next moment everything was pitch-black. The only feeling he harbored at this moment was a high temperature. He flopped about in bed… And where his body was… It was stuck in place. He felt a warm body of mass close to him… It was a weird feeling. He finally opened his eyes to something more extravagant… Making eye contact with Noire. They were both on her bed, and she wore lingerie. "Hey there, ~ how does a nice reward sound for you snookums?" He was confused about what was going on… Everything went by faster and time had flied by… _'One thing is for sure… Tonight, I shall teach Sousuke a lesson…'_ was all Noire thought as held a whip. Tonight, would be the longest night of both of their lives.

 **A/N: I am sorry for the delay in all chapters of my fanfics, especially Pokemon and Naruto. I have lost some drive to do them as I am pressed for time. Also, I have other activities that I do that occupy me for a long time… I only wish I had the time and effort into my fanfics, as I also wish to make some other fanfics. Overall, my time is spent studying, and playing video games. Speaking of games… I played Nier: Automata, and I must say it is one of the best games that I have played. Although… I did say I didn't have much time to write fanfiction… I decided to write a story where my life, and that game coincides…**

 **Here's the link:** s/12525827/1/Nier-Automata-Unique-Perspective

 **Anyways, I hope I have time to write a few more chapters, and until then guys, have a great 2017 Summer!**


End file.
